Protegiendo tus travesuras
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Freddie siempre es encontrado como culpable de las travesuras de Sam, ya son varias veces que lo encontraron y eso significa EXPULSION, ¿Que hara Sam, para que eso no suceda? SEDDIE (Finalizado)
1. Otra vez estoy castigado

**Hola, como estan? bueno este es otro fanfic que hize, ustedes saben que mi hermano practicamente me esta obligando a subir mas fanfics, pero este es el ultimo por ahora, desde ahora me dedicare a actualizar mis otros fanfics, bueno y espero que les guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Protegiendo tus travesuras**_

**Capitulo 1: **_**Otra vez estoy castigado**_

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Y otra vez estoy castigado, estoy aquí en la oficina del Dr. Franklin, o como le diría Sam, Ted, y ya que mencione a Sam, ella tiene la culpa de que este aquí, con sus travesuras, si ella es la culpable que este no hoy sino toda la semana, en la oficina del Dr. Franklin, creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre venir aquí, hasta ya puedo decir que ya es rutinario, aunque venga seguidamente a la dirección, son diferentes las travesuras las cuales me pone toda la responsabilidad, y siempre para mi mala suerte me encuentran con la manos en la masa los profesores mas malvados de la escuela y ellos son, la Srta. Briggs y el Sr. Howard, cada vez que espero al director, me pongo a pensar en sus travesuras de todos modos son divertidas aunque yo salgo perjudicado, pero recuerdo algunos como…

**Flashback**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, en horario de clases dirigiéndome a dejar un encargo de un profesor, decide llevar mi mochila ya que no faltaba mucho para que toque el timbre, pero mientras caminaba veo, a Sam en su casillero, confundido fui y le hable.

_"¿Sam?"-la llame-"¿No deberías estar en clases ahora?"-le pregunte.

_"Si debería"-me respondió dejándome mas confundido, pero me di cuenta que sacaba un pequeño canasto, que contenía pelotitas de golf.

_"¿Qué haces con ese canasto?"-le pregunte-"¿Y por que esta lleno de pelotitas de golf?"-le seguía preguntando confundido.

_"Ya veras"-simplemente me respondio, y entonces camino, hacia al pasillo del corredor, donde están las escaleras, y la entrada principal, y entonces tiro todas las pelotitas de golf en el suelo, como lo hizo en la recepción de Lewbert, cuando busco su celular.

_"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-le pregunte preocupado y sorprendido a la vez.

_"Lo veras en 3, 2, 1"-contaba hasta que sonó el timbre de la escuela, entonces todos los alumnos y maestros salieron rápidamente de sus respectivas clases, y cayeron justamente en la travesura de Sam, todos los alumnos caían al suelo después de resbalarse con las pelotas de golf que había en suelo-"ahora ya lo sabes"-me dijo.

_"Ahhh"-se escucho un grito de un hombre gruñón-"¿Quién fue el mocoso que hizo esta atrocidad?"-pregunto muy molesto, mientras el Sr. Howard buscaba el culpable, me di cuenta que Sam me dio el canasto que contenía las pelotas de golf, y justamente el me vio con el canasto-"¡TU!"-dijo apuntándome con su dedo-"Tu eres el culpable de todo esto"-me dijo.

_"No, no, no, no, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, fue…"-pero mi intento de defenderme fue en vano.

_"Tu vendrás conmigo a la dirección"-dijo, mientras yo me lamentaba otra vez.

**Fin Flashback**

Si como olvidar las travesuras del demonio rubio, aunque el perjudicado siempre sea yo, es divertido, también recuero esa vez que…

**Flashback**

Estaba llegando a la escuela, cuando veo a Carly en su casillero, entonces decido hablarle, como de costumbre.

_"Hola Carly ¿Cómo estas?"-salude.

_"Hola Freddie, bien gracias"-me respondió alegremente, mientras sonó el timbre de la escuela.

_"Bueno, tengo que ir a clases"-me dijo.

_"Espera, ¿Dónde esta Sam?"-le pregunte.

_"No lo se, ¿Por qué preguntas?"-Me pregunto confundida.

_"Por que la Srta. Briggs, me encargo que Sam ya no llegue tarde a su clase"-le respondí molesto

_"¿Y por que te encargo eso?"-me pregunto confundida.

_"Por que soy su amigo, por eso"-le respondí igual de molesto.

_"Seguramente ella ya debe estar en aula de clases"-me dijo, pero yo me quede mirándola como diciendo "en serio", ella entendió y me dijo-"Ay no lo se, ok, pero en serio, ya me tengo que ir a mi clase porque se me hace tarde, nos vemos después"-me dijo para después se vaya corriendo a su clase, entonces me dirigí hacia el aula, después de todo seria en vano buscar a Sam en la escuela, pero me sorprendí cuando llegue, ella ya estaba ahí sentada en su asiento, si así es Sam Puckett llego temprano a la clase de la Srta. Briggs, mi asiento esta a lado de ella y le hable.

_"Sam, qué milagro que estés en clase tan temprano"-le dije sorprendido.

_"Si lo se, es que no quería meterme en mas problemas con la bruja"-dijo-"además le quiero dar la sorpresa"-dijo misteriosamente, a lo que me di cuenta que algo tenia planeado la rubia.

_"Sam ¿Qué hiciste?"-le pregunte preocupado.

_"Ya lo veras"-me respondió, esa respuesta ya la conocía, ella de seguro hizo algo, entonces me di cuenta que Sam tenia en la mano un destornillador, que la tenia escondido bajo su brazo.

_"Sam ¿Por qué tienes un des…?"-estaba diciendo pero llego la Srta. Briggs, con unos cuantos libros de gran tamaño.

_"Bueno mocosos"-es su forma de saludarnos, raro a mi parecer-"Hoy avanzaremos…"-decía cuando con gran fuerza dejo los libros sobre la mesa, pero entonces se empezó a sacudir la mesa y después seguidamente se desplomo hacia el suelo, lo que causo la risa de todos los que estaban en la clase, incluyéndome-"¡CALLENSE!"-grito, dejándonos a todos en silencio-"¿Quién fue el mocoso, que hizo esto?"-pregunto muy molesta, mientras buscaba al culpable, Sam me dio el destornillador rápidamente, entonces la Srta. Briggs, llego a donde me sentaba y vio que yo tenia el destornillador-"¡TU!"-me señalo con el dedo-"Vendrás conmigo a la dirección"-me dijo ya muy molesta.

_"No, no, no, no, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto…"-pero de nuevo de nada me sirvió.

_"Acompáñame"-me ordeno, mientras que otra vez me estaba lamentando, por otra travesura de Sam.

**Fin Flashback.**

Si lo se por culpa de Sam, he venido mas seguido a la oficina del Dr. Franklin, bueno seguramente se estarán preguntando por que estoy aquí, bueno fue por otra travesura que hizo la demonio rubio, como pudo ella…

**Flashback.**

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia a mi casillero, pero vi que mis mejores amigas Carly y Sam charlaban muy felizmente, entonces me decidí a saludarlas a ambas.

_"Hola chicas ¿Por qué tan contentas?"-pregunte simplemente.

_"Por que no tuvimos clases hoy con Sr. Howard"-me dijo muy alegre.

_"¿Y por que no tuvieron clases?"-pregunte confundido.

_"Ay no hagas tantas preguntas bobo"-me reclamo Sam.

_"¡Sam!"-dijo para callarla-"Bueno fue, porque nunca el Sr. Howard encontró sus libros, y no tuvo manera de avanzar la clase, así que decidió darnos a todos hora libre, mientras busca sus libros"-me termino de decir dejándome aun mas confundido.

_"Pero el siempre tiene, unos tres libros mas en caso que se pierda"-le dije.

_"Si pero desaparecieron todos sus libros"- me dijo.

_"Es por eso que no pasamos clases torpe"-me dijo esta vez Sam, después de que me contaran lo que paso el Dr. Franklin, hablo desde el altoparlante de la escuela.

_"Alumnos de la escuela secundaria Ridgeway, han desaparecidos todos los libros del Sr. Howard, el que encuentre los libros, favor devolver a la dirección, caso contrario, buscaremos al culpable de este suceso"-termino de decir.

_"Ojala nunca encuentren los libros"-comente feliz-"Bueno chicas, guardare unos cuadernos en mi casillero"-dije, después fui hacia mi casillero, puse mi combinación, abrí mi casillero y para mi sorpresa, todos los libros del Sr. Howard, estaban en mi casillero, y lo peor de todo el Sr. Howard estaba caminando en el pasillo y se dio cuenta que en mi casillero estaban sus libros.

_"¡TU!"-me señalo con su dedo, ya que lo pienso siempre me apuntan con su dedo-"¡Tu robaste todos mis libros!"-me grito.

_"No, no, no, no, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto"-creo que esta frase se esta haciendo muy común, porque de nuevo no funciono.

_"Me acompañaras a la oficina del director"-dicho esto de nuevo me lamentaba, mientras que caminábamos vi a Carly muy preocupada y a Sam, esta ultima tenia una sonrisa, entonces me di cuenta que ella tenia algo que ver en esto seguramente era otra de sus travesuras.

**Fin Flashback.**

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, otra vez en la oficina del Dr. Franklin, como dije antes creo que se esta haciendo rutinario estar aquí, tengo que acostumbrarme, después de todo Sam nunca cambiara… por suerte...

**Espero que les hubiera gustado, este nuevo fanfic, y espero que dejen reviews, ya que son el combustible de muchos lo que escriben fanfics, bueno aqui los dejos en otro momento y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. **


	2. Nunca fue mi culpa

**Hola, Como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y gracias por sus reviews son inspiracion para seguir escribiendo, y bueno espero que les guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia le pertence a mi imaginacion.**

_**Protegiendo tus travesuras**_

**Capitulo 2: **_**Nunca fue mi culpa**_

**Sam P.O.V.**

_"¿Como pudiste abrir el casillero de Freddie?"-me pregunto Carly molesta, pero la mire como diciendo "_como si no me conocieras_", a lo que capto rápido-"ya ni se por que te pregunto"-dijo rendida.

_"Ay vamos fue divertido"-le dije.

_"Bueno… tal vez un poco… pero ¡no!, hiciste que Freddie se vea como el culpable"-me reclamo.

_"Eso lo hace mas divertido".dije defendiéndome.

_"Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?"-dijo.

_"De eso nunca lo dudes"-le dije divertidamente.

_"Si ya lo se"-me dijo resignada-"pero ¿no puedes dejar de hacer tus travesuras? O ¿por lo menos hacer que Freddie no salga perjudicado siempre?"-me pregunto.

_"¿De que hablas?"-pregunte confundida.

_"Digo, Freddie nunca es culpable de tus travesuras Sam"-me dijo.

_"¿Y?, el ya esta acostumbrado"-dije.

_"Si pero ya son varias veces que ha ido a la oficina del Dr. Franklin"-dijo Carly.

_"Ay por favor, yo he ido mas veces a la oficina del Dr. Franklin, que Freddie"-dije defendiéndome de nuevo.

_"Si lo se, pero últimamente tus travesuras han sido mas severas que antes"-me dijo con algo de nervios.

_"¿Cómo que mas severas?, ¿Por qué usas palabras que no entiendo?"-le pregunte muy confundida.

_"Es decir, antes eran travesuras perdonables"-decía-"pero ahora son mas… como explicarlo… ¿dolorosas?"-me decía.

_"Carly, no sea tan dramática"-le dije-"No creo que al torpe le pase algo malo por mis travesuras"-termine de decir con una sonrisa.

_"¿Tu crees?"-pregunto muy preocupada.

_"Si estoy segura"-dije tranquilamente, pero algo me hizo pensar, será que mis bromas o travesuras son mas "_severas_", como dice Carly, umm no lo creo, además nunca me culpan a mi, ni siquiera me reclama el bobo, lo cual creo que es raro que no me reclame, seguramente por ser un "_alumno ejemplar_" lo perdonan por las travesuras que "_el hace_", creo que Carly es demasiada pesimista, apuesto que nada sucederá, y todo volverá a la normalidad…

**Freddie P.O.V.**

_"¡¿Cómo que una expulsión?"-dije gritando, por lo sorprendido que estaba.

_"Si una expulsión, seria lo mejor"-decía tranquilamente el Dr. Franklin.

_"¡Eso no es justo, yo no tengo la culpa de nada!"-decía molesto defendiéndome.

_"Si lo sabemos, pero usted, no quiere decirnos quien es el culpable de las ultimas travesuras"-dijo, bueno no quería culpar a Sam, no quería meterla mas en problemas en la que esta, aunque yo sea le perjudicado, siempre me perdonan, pero esta vez no es así.

_"¿No hay otra manera de solucionarlo?"-pregunte aun preocupado-"no lo se como limpiar toda la escuela, por un mes o mas"-propuse.

_"Mira, no te expulsaremos de la escuela, si nos dices quien es el verdadero culpable"-me propuso.

_"No claro que no… ¿se sorprendería si yo fuera el culpable de las travesuras?"-pregunte algo nervioso.

_"Si me sorprendería, pero lo que dices no es nada creíble"-me dijo.

_"¿Por qué?"-pregunte confundido.

_"Porque eres Freddie Benson"-me dijo dejándome confundido, no se si eso fue una ofensa o un cumplido, lo tomare como un cumplido.-"bueno Freddie, como no nos quiere decir el verdadero culpable, lo tendré que expulsar de la escuela, llamare a tu madre"-eso ultimo que dijo me alarmo.

_"¡No!, por favor no llame a mi madre"-le pedí preocupado-"le daría un infarto al corazón, por favor no la llame"-dije.

_"Entones dirás quien es el culpable"-me dijo, esta vez era como un chantaje, no respondí nada-"bueno Freddie lo siento, pero tendré que llamar a tu madre"-mientras se acercaba a su teléfono que estaba en su escritorio.

_"Pero, pero… ¡De acuerdo!"-grite desesperado.-"le diré quien es el culpable de todas las travesuras, pero si me promete algo"-le propuse esta vez.

_"De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?"-me pregunto convencido.

_"No importa quien sea el culpable, no lo expulsara"-dije, dudo en responder.

_"De acuerdo, ahora dime ¿Quien es el culpable?"-pregunto, suspire y dije.

_"Es… Sam Puckett"-dije algo molesto.

_"¡Ja!, lo sabia"-dijo dejándome sorprendido, quedándome confundido y me dijo-"todo este tiempo sabia que era ella, pero no teníamos las pruebas suficientes para llamarle la atención"-yo quede sin palabra por lo que me dijo, después de un rato hable.

_"Entonces ¿no la expulsaran cierto?"-pregunte algo preocupado.

_"No, nunca la íbamos a expulsar"-me dijo a lo que otra vez me quede sorprendido.

_"¡¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué a mi me iba a expulsar y a ella no?"-pregunte molesto.

_"En realidad no te íbamos a expulsar"-me dijo el Dr. Franklin-"solo queríamos que digas la verdad"-seguía diciendo-"y como ves funciono"-dijo feliz de su logro yo me quede sin palabras, decidí cambiar de tema ya que era un caso perdido.

_"Entonces ¿Qué harán ahora?"-pregunte curiosamente.

_"La llamaremos, y le diremos que deje de hacerlo"-dijo.

_"Si claro y eso funcionara"-dije sarcásticamente.

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto entendiendo mi sarcasmo.

_"Por favor es Sam, ya la conoce como es"-decía-"Sam nunca cambiara"-dije tranquilamente.

_"Entonces ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? Para que pare con sus travesuras"-me pregunto.

_"Mmm, no lo se, no se que haría cambiar a Sam"-dije, entonces note que el Dr. Franklin, me empezó a mirar extraño-"¿Por qué me mira tanto?"-Pregunte algo incomodo.

_"¿Desde cuando conoces a Sam?"-me pregunto interesado.

_"Desde hace 4 años creo"-dije confundido-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-dije.

_"Entonces ¿ustedes son amigos muy cercanos?"-pregunto mas interesado.

_"Eh si creo, pero para ella solo soy un conocido, nada mas"-dije, pero me seguía viendo extraño.

_"¿Quieres hacer un trato?"-me pregunto de sorpresa.

_"Eh… ¿Qué tipo de trato?"-pregunte.

_"Uno, que tiene involucrada a Sam Puckett"-dijo con cierto interés, yo abrí mis ojos bien grandes por la propuesta.

_"Eh… no lo se…"-balbuceaba con temor, suspire y dije-"de acuerdo"-dije muy inseguro.

_"De acuerdo, te explicare después de clases de que se trata el trato"-me dijo alegremente-"Pero ahora ve a tu clase"-me dijo.

_"Ok, nos vemos Dr. Franklin"-me despedí de el, saliendo de la oficina-"Creo que algo malo pasara"-dije caminando hacia mi próxima clase… ojala el trato no sea nada malo… peor cuando el trato tiene involucrada a Sam…

**Y bueno espero que les hubiera gustado, debo que confesar, algo rechaze una salida con mis amigos, para subir este capitulo y saben por que, hoy cumplo 1 MES desde que empeze a tener esta cuenta, les doy las gracias a todos por lo que me dejaron al menos 1 reviews en todo este mes, y espero que me dejen muchos mas, y bueno aqui los dejos, y recuerden dejen sus reviews por favor, nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Expulsion

**Hola, como estan?, Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, perdonen la tardanza, les explico abajo por que la tardanza, ahora quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y espero que dejen muchos mas, y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Protegiendo tus travesuras**_

**Capitulo 2: _Expulsión_**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Estoy muy molesto, estoy en mi casillero, sacando mis cosas y guardándolas en una caja, mi malestar se nota en la forma de cómo guardo mis cosas, y estoy así por que… oh ahí vienen Carly y Sam muy contentas al parecer, se acercaron seguramente a saludarme aunque en este momentos no estoy de ánimos para hablar.

_"Oye Freddie, leíste los últimos comentarios de…"-no termino de decir, ya que noto que estaba guardando mis cosas, quedándose confundida-"¿Qué haces?"-pregunto.

_"Sacando mis cosas y guardándolas en esta caja"-dije como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

_"Eso ya lo sabemos"-reclamo Sam-"pero ¿Por qué lo haces?"-pregunto la rubia.

_"Porque… (Suspire)… me expulsaron de la escuela"-dije sin ánimos, dejándolas boquiabiertas por lo que dije.

_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"-pregunto confundida y sorprendida a la vez Sam.

_"Por mis "_travesuras_" que hice"-dije poniendo comillas con mi dedos.

_"¿Tus travesuras?, ¿De que travesuras estas hablando?, si tu nunca…"-se detuvo para girar hacia Sam.

_"De seguro Freddie debe estar bromeando"-dijo intentando defenderse.

_"Lamento decirte, que esto no es una broma"-dije molesto.

_"¡Ves te lo dije!"-reclamo Carly muy molesta, haciendo que Sam no supiera que responder.

_"Pe-pe-pero"-balbuceaba sorprendida Sam, pero Carly giro hacia mi nuevamente.

_"¿Qué harás?"-pregunto Carly muy preocupada.

_"¿Hacer de que o que?"-pregunte.

_"Es decir ¿Qué harás, buscaras otra escuela?"-pregunto Carly.

_"Tal parece que si"-respondí algo triste.

_"¿Te expulsaron inmediatamente o estarás…"-preguntaba Sam pero me adelante a su pregunta.

_"Tendré clases en Ridgway hasta el viernes, desde la próxima semana ya no estaré estudiando aquí"-dije, entonces note algo que llamo mi atención, vi a Sam con una mirada de culpa, aunque no estoy seguro si esa mirada será de culpa, pero no lo se realmente.

_"Entonces tienes dos días mas de clases en Ridgway"-dijo Carly yo asentí a lo dicho sin dejar de mirar a Sam, mientras el "_rinnggg_", sonó el timbre de la escuela–"Bueno, Freddie hablaremos de tu problema luego, no puedo faltar a mi clase"-a lo que de nuevo asentí, mientras ella se despedía, guarde mi caja en mi casillero, y me dispuse ir a mi clase pero algo o alguien me lo impidió.

_"Espera"-llamo Sam.

_"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunte.

_"¿Por qué?"-pregunto entendiendo su pregunta respondí.

_"No lo se"-dije dejándola confundida.

_"Pero te das cuenta que tu sales perjudicado"-dijo con preocupación.

_"Si lo se"-dicho esto me fui a mi clase ignorando lo que me dijera a Sam , en el camino me lo encuentro a el.

_"¿Y como van las cosas?"-pregunto el Dr. Franklin.

_"Tal como lo esperaba"-respondí-"aunque me sorprendió la reacción de Sam"-dije, causándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Lo sabia"-dijo tranquilamente.

_"¿Eso no significa nada?"-dije igual de tranquilo.

_"Tal vez no, pero tal vez si"-dijo sonriente.

_"Eso ya lo veremos"-dije con mi media sonrisa dirigiéndome a mi próxima clase.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Ya paso otro normal y rutinario dia en la escuela, me dirijo hacia mi casillero a guardar unas que otras cosas, al terminar lo que tenia pensado, mire a Freddie en su casillero haciendo lo mismo que hacia hoy temprano, voy a ver que puedo hacer.

_"Hola Freddie"-salude, mientras el hacia lo suyo.

_"Hola Carly"-saludo.

_"Como veo sigues sacando tus cosas"-dije

_"Si hoy día tengo pensado llevar unas cosas"-comento-"Y lo que queda lo llevare los próximos días que me quedan"-explico.

_"Si ya lo veo"-dije algo triste por mi amigo-"¿Freddie por que lo haces?"-me anime a preguntar.

_"¿Hacer que?"-pregunto confundido.

_"Esto"-dije señalando a la caja que estaba en el suelo-"Si tu no tienes culpa"-dije preocupada.

_"Ya lo se"-dijo simplemente.

_"¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?"-pregunte, note que se puso nervioso.

_"Bueno po-porque, yo tengo la culpa de que me encuentren como el culpable"-dijo nerviosamente-"además no quiero que ella…"-no termino de decir su frase, eso me dejo un poco confundida.

_"¿Tanto te preocupa Sam?"-pregunte con sinceridad.

_"Me preocupan todos mis amigos por igual"-dijo.

_"¿Tanto, como para que te hagas expulsar por nosotros?"-pregunte.

_"Oh vamos Carly, yo haría lo mismo por ti y tal vez por Gibby también"-dijo convenciéndome un poco por sus palabras.

_"Si tu lo dices"-dije-"¿y que harás? O mejor dicho ¿en que escuela estudiaras ahora?"-pregunte otra vez poniéndome triste por mi amigo.

_"No lo se todavía, buscare algunas opciones"-dijo sin ánimos.

_"¿Qué pasara con iCarly?"-me anime a preguntar.

_"Carly me estoy yendo de la escuela, no de la ciudad"-dijo, si parece que mi pregunta fue algo estupida, en ese momento empezó a sonar el peraphone de Freddie y el contesto-"Hola… de acuerdo, ya salgo… si… ya lo se… de acuerdo te esperare"-colgó su celular.

_"¿Tu madre?"-pregunte.

_"Si así es"-respondió-"Carly nos vemos en el ensayo de hoy"-dijo despidiéndose, me hizo recordar que hoy es el ensayo de iCarly, lo había olvidado completamente.

_"De acuerdo, adiós"-me despedí, pobre Freddie, tan buen amigo puede ser, y lo hace por Sam, no es que sospeche que hay algo entre los dos, aunque seria lindo, pero la cuestión es que es un gesto demasiado extraño de su parte.

_"¿Y que te dijo?"-esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, el origen de la pregunta es de mi mejor amiga Sam.

_"Oh, hola Sam"-salude.

_"Si, si, hola, ¿y que te dijo?"-de nuevo pregunto.

_"¿De que hablas?"-pregunte un poco confundida.

_"Sobre lo…"-decía nerviosamente, pero capte de que estaba preguntando.

_"Si, sobre eso Freddie, buscara una nueva escuela donde estudiar"-comente con algo de tristeza.

_"Ouu"-solo alcance escuchar de parte de mi rubia amiga.

_"¿Sam, tu sabes quien es el verdadero culpable?"-pregunte ya sabiendo la repuesta, ella asintió a mi pregunta-"¿Y por que no dices la verdad?"-le pregunte molesta.

_"¡Porque el me lo pidió!"-dijo, dejándome muy pero muy sorprendida con su respuesta-"si hable con el y me dijo que no sabe la razón de por que no le dice la verdad al Dr. Franklin"-seguía sorprendida.

_"Sam, pero tu sabes que tu lo metiste en esos problemas"-comente molesta-"¿Acaso no sientes culpa, por lo que el esta pasando?"-pregunte.

_"¿Por qué debería?, ahí el"-dijo.

_"¿Te das cuenta lo desagradecida que puedes ser a veces?"-le pegunte furiosa.

_"¿De que hablas?, el nunca ha hecho algo por mi"-dijo.

_"Si lo hizo, y tu lo sabes muy bien"-dije molesta.

_"¿Por qué lo haría?, yo nunca le dije que lo haga"-dijo de mal genio.

_"¡Porque le importas!"-dije furiosamente, dejándola sin palabras-"Tu le importas Sam aunque no lo creas"-dije algo mas calmada, ella seguia sin decir nada, mirando al suelo-"Pero como veo a ti no te importa"-y así la deje sola a Sam, tal vez me sobrepase un poco con ella, pero ya tiene que entender que hay personas que si le importan, por ahora espero que Sam lo piense y ayude a Freddie y ojala todo vuelva ser lo mismo…

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, bueno les debo una explicacion por que la tardanza, bueno en mi pais estamos cerca de las vacaiones y como estamos cercas, hemos estado dando examenes finales, es por eso que no he podido actulizar rapidamente, espero que me entiendab, bueno y eso es todo por hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus apreciados reviews, nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Culpa

__**Hola, como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, perdonen si me tarde de actualizar alrededor de un mes, tambien quiero agradecer a todos que me dejan al menos un review, tengo que decirlo, son los mejores, bueno no los entretengo mas y espero que les guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

_**Protegiendo tus travesuras**_

**Capitulo 4: _Culpa._**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estoy mal, muy mal, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué rayos no puedo dormir bien?, desde que Freddie nos dijo sobre su expulsión de la escuela, si todo se ha vuelto raro desde entonces, hasta en los ensayos que hemos tenido son raros, es decir, después del ensayo Freddie que normalmente se queda para conversar sobre el programa, eso no sucedió, apenas terminamos de ensayar, y se fue a su apartamento, igual Carly, después del ensayo dijo que tenia mucha tarea que hacer, y por eso no me quedo otra opción que irme a mi casa, nunca creí que volvería tan temprano a mi casa luego de un ensayo de iCarly, lo mismo sucedió esta mañana, llegue a la escuela y no vi a Carly por ninguna parte, seguramente me esta evitando, hasta que diga la verdad, eso no es justo, luego sin querer, llegue temprano a la próxima clase que me tocaba, por suerte en esta clase no están Carly y Freddie, todo se ha vuelto tan extraño desde entonces.

_"Buenos días alumnos"-saludo el Profesor Johnson, es una persona alta, flaco, de ojos negros comunes, usa lentes, y es completamente calvo tiene una apariencia aburrida, y le queda bien el puesto de profesor de Psicología, ya que esta clase es **aburrida**-"Hoy día, seguiremos con el tema de los sentimientos de las personas"-comento, no les dije que era aburrido-"el anterior clase hablamos sobre el conformismo y el odio"-¿en serio?, no me acuerdo que hubiéramos hablado de eso, seguramente me quede dormida y por eso no recuerdo nada-"ahora hablaremos sobre la culpa"-justamente tuvo que tocar ese tema-"la culpa se puede manifestar como el sentimiento que sientes cuando cometes una acción, pero que perjudica a otros"-es raro, pero ¿Por qué presto atención?, ¿acaso me interesa saber?, no, no lo creo-"la culpa es como un virus que te carcome por dentro, tanto que inconcientemente no puedes dormir debido a eso"-creo que alguna vez debería prestar atención-"y la única manera para sacar ese virus, es diciendo la verdad de los hechos"-caso que nunca haré, así me cueste no dormir toda la vida-"pero hay gente que no puede sentir la culpa"-como quisiera ser unos de ellos-"pero igualmente pueden sentirla, por varias razones como que puede ser de gravedad o le importa mucho esa persona, prácticamente si hablamos de sentimientos el mas común es el amor"-espera ¿Qué? ¿Amor?, eso son tonterías como puede ser el amor-"si el sentimiento del amor, hacen caer a los _"orgullosos", _de alguna manera"-eso no puede ser posible, no creo que el amor tenga mucho que ver, no lo creo-"ahora hablaremos, sobre la intriga"-bueno ese tema no me interesa, mejor intento dormir ya que no he podido ¡en toda la noche!, todo por la culpa de Fredtonto, y el tonto amor, esperen ¿ellos que tienen que ver en esto?, hay ya ni se que pensar.

_"¡Sam!"- escuche mi nombre de un grito.

_"¡Ahh!, tocino, huevos, pan tostado, y jugo de naranja"-dije sin pensar, parece que tengo hambre.

_"¿Por qué nombraste el desayuno americano?"-me pregunto extrañado por lo que dije.

_"Porque tengo hambre"-dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

_"Debí saberlo"-dijo como si nada-"y bueno ¿se puede saber por que te quedaste dormida en toda la clase?"-me pregunto molesto, pero luego me di cuenta que no había nadie en el aula, mientras el profesor me miraba esperando una respuesta.

_"No lo se"-le respondí, ¿no se por que dije eso?.

_"Ese no es motivo para… espera ¿Qué dijiste?"-me pregunto confundido.

_"Que no se por que me quede dormida"-le volví a repetir al tonto profesor.

_"¿Estas bien?"-me pregunto confundido, sentándose en el asiento que esta delante de mi, yo lo mire con rareza-"es que conociéndote, tu nunca responderías que no lo sabes, tienen el don de mentir muy bien"-se explico-"Y además que siempre dices que esta clase es aburrida"-agrego.

_"Y si que su clase es aburrida"-comente con obviedad.

_"Ese no es el punto"-recalco con molestia el profesor-"ahora ¿sabes por que te sientes así?"-me pregunto.

_"Bueno no lo se realmente, es decir hice lo que es común en mi, hice unas cuantas travesuras"-dije rápidamente.

_"Vaya que novedad"-dijo sarcásticamente, yo solo ignore lo dicho por el profesor.

_"El caso, es que a un amigo lo están expulsando por unas de mis travesuras, nunca me han importado las consecuencias de mis travesuras, pero ¿Por qué ahora siento esto?"-pregunte desesperada, quiero saber la verdadera razón.

_"Ya veo, Sam ¿sabes cual es tu problema?"-yo negué con la cabeza-"estas sintiendo culpa"-espere ¿este hombre esta diciendo lo mismo que explico hoy?

_"¿Qué?, ¿culpa?, pero yo nunca tuve esa sensación, ¿Por qué ahora?"-pregunte confundida, acaso el bobo me hizo sentir esa entupida sensación.

_"Dime algo, ¿Estuviste atendiendo a la clase de hoy?"-me pregunto el profesor.

_"Siendo sincera si atendí"-el profesor me miro extraño-"pero no entendí"-agregue, entonces el profesor cambio de mirada.

_"No me sorprende, Sam como veo tu eras una _"orgullosa"_ ¿no es así?, y la razón por que sientes culpa es por que realmente te importa"-dijo dejándome algo sorprendida por las palabras que decía el profesor.

_"¿Qué realmente me importa?"-¿el torpe me importa?, no, eso nunca será posible.

_"Si esa es la razón, y como veo es un chico ¿verdad?"-dijo el profesor.

_"¿Cómo sabe que se trata de un chico?"-le pregunte sorprendida.

_"Bueno por que me dijiste que era un **amigo** que iban a expulsar, y no creo que un **amigo** sea una chica"-dijo sonriendo, hay que distraída puedo ser.

_"¿Y usted sabe por que siento culpa por el"-le pregunte sinceramente.

_"Es fácil, es porque puede ser que tu estés enamorada de el"-dijo con normalidad, pero mi cabeza se llevo una sorpresa.

_"¡QUE!"-dije sumamente sorprendida, eso no es cierto clara que no, yo no puedo estar enamorada de el, no eso no.

_"Parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos"-me dijo algo asustado por mi reacción.

_"Pero que tonterías dice, ¿yo enamorarme de el?, eso es imposible"-decía furiosa.

_"Sam escúchame, ponte a pensar ¿Por qué el te hace tener esa sensación de culpa?, y sabrás la razón"-dijo tranquilizándome.

_"Pero, eso no puede ser"-no sabía más que decir, es obvio que eso es imposible.

_"Solo piénsalo"-dijo, yo ya no sabia que decir-"mejor ve almorzar, porque esta a punto de que termine la hora del almuerzo"-me recordó el profesor.

_"Gracias por recordármelo, pero en estos momentos no tengo hambre"-¿yo dije eso?, hay pero ¿Qué rayos me esta sucediendo?-"bueno mejor me voy"-dije alzando mis cosas de mi asiento, empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo, pero antes-"Eh, Profesor gracias por todo"-el me sonrío-"Su clase no es tan aburrida como pensaba"-le dije sonriendo y el sonriendo de la misma manera, entonces Salí al pasillo, poniéndome a pensar por lo dicho por el Profesor Johnson.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Ha pasado otro normal día en Ridgway, pero a diferencias de otros días, tengo que hacer antes de volver a mi apartamento.

_"Buenas tardes, ¿el se encuentra aquí?"-le pregunte a una linda mujer, que trabajaba de secretaria.

_"Si, el lo esta esperando, pase por favor"-me invito a pasar.

_"Gracias señorita"-entre a la oficina-"Buenas tardes..."-salude-"... Dr. Franklin"-termine de decir mi oración.

_"Oh, hola Freddie muy buenas tardes"-me saludo de igual manera que la mía-"¿Cómo has estado?"-me pregunto.

_"Bien sabiendo, que pronto me van expulsar, ¿y usted?"-dije divertidamente.

_"Que bueno, bien gracias"-dijo siguiéndome la corriente-"¿Y como van las cosas?"-fue directo al grano, yo sonriente me senté en los asientos de su oficina.

_"Dr. Franklin le voy a ser sincero, mejor dejemos la cosas así, así nadie pierde"-le propuse siendo algo considerado.

_"¿Ya te das por vencido?"-dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

_"No, pero es que se que voy a salir victorioso, no quiero que financien mi gran premio, es mucho"-dije en tono de victoria.

_"Sabes Freddie, hay muchos bancos **(N/A: bancos se les dice a los asientos de los alumnos en mi país, no se como se dicen en otro países) **que están con chicles, llenos de chicles"-lo que dijo, me dio asco, pero estoy seguro que no pasara.

_"Eso nunca sucederá, yo que voy a salir victorioso"-dije en tono triunfante.

_"¿Por qué tan seguro?"-me pregunto.

_"Porque es obvio"-respondí.

_"Freddie he convivido entre adolescentes por casi mas de 10 años"-me informo sin sentido alguno.

_"¿Y?, yo soy un adolescente y si lo que va a pasar"-dije seguro de mi mismo.

_"Si lo se, eres un adolescente pero yo se los problemas que tienen los adolescentes y se como se resuelven, mientras que tu, recién vas a pasar por esos problemas"-dijo igual de seguro como yo.

_"Diga lo que quiera, yo se lo que va a pasar"-dije mientras me levantaba para salir-" Dr. Franklin, me tengo que ir, de seguro mi madre debe estar esperándome afuera"-dije algo preocupado.

_"Si, Por supuesto, nos vemos Freddie"-se despidio.

_"Adiós"-me despedí y Salí de la oficina, lo que me dijo el Dr. Franklin me dejo con la duda, con ese asunto de los _"problemas de los adolescentes"_, seguro lo dijo para asustarme, si seguramente fue por eso…

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, mi idea era publicarlo ayer, pero tuve que salir y volvi aproximadamente a las 11:30 a mi casa todo cansado, si no lo saben estoy entrenando en un equipo y es muy cansador, pero se que valdra la pena.**

**y como siempre espero que me dejen sus tan apreciados reviews, en serio los espero, y si puedo subire el dia Sabado 10 de diciembre, si es que puedo, el proximo capitulo de "Averiguando lo que siento".**

**Saludos desde mi pais Bolivia, y nos vemos pronto!**


	5. La verdad

__**Hola, como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, abajo les explico como siempre las razones de porque me tarde mucho en actualizar este capitulo, y tambien abajo les puse sus identificaciones, a los que me pidieron en su review de mi primer One-Shot, bueno no los entretengo mas, asi que disfruten, gracias en serio por sus reviews y espero que me dejen muchos mas! jeje.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion (ha estado de vago de varios dias ¬¬...) jeje**

_**Protegiendo tus travesuras**_

**Capitulo 5: _La verdad_**

Hoy era el supuesto día, en que Freddie se iría de la escuela, Sam estaba en su casillero pensando, lo que había hablado el día anterior con el profesor Johnson, y su posible enamoramiento hacia Freddie según el profesor, Sam no sabia que mas pensar, mas que esas posibilidades. En ese momento llega Carly algo triste.

-"Hola Sam"-dijo en su tono de tristeza.

-"Hola Carly"-

-"Hoy es el ultimo día en Ridgway para Freddie ¿cierto?"-dijo aun con su tono de tristeza, Sam asintió lentamente

-"Si lo se"-dijo la rubia viendo al suelo.

-"Aun así, ¿no piensas hacer algo?"-preguntó. Sam ya estaba harta de que Carly le insista lo mismo.

-"¿Cómo que?"-solo respondió, para no demostrar su malestar.

-"No lo se, tal vez decir la verdad"-dijo empezándose a molestar la castaña.

-"Carly, ya te dije que él esta asumiendo las consecuencias, además el puede decir que soy yo y punto"-dijo Sam también empezándose a molestar.

-"Si lo se, pero él no dirá la verdad, porque le importas, y al parecer a ti no"-dijo algo decepcionada de su amiga.

-"¡Oye no es mi problema que…"-

-"¿Sabes por qué él no dice la verdad?"-Sam negó-"Porque si lo hace, te expulsaran a ti, y él no quiere eso, él se esta sacrificando por ti, y ni siquiera te importa"-

Eso le vino como balde de agua fría a Sam, pero aun así su orgullo era más fuerte.

-"Oh, vamos Carly, Freddie se esta yendo de la escuela, no de la cuidad"-se excuso molesta.

-"Lo se, pero Freddie tendrá nuevos amigo en esa escuela que aun no sabemos cual será, cambiara, se olvidara de nosotras y de iCarly, date cuenta por Dios Sam"-Carly ya estaba lagrimeando, por el trabajo que le costaba hacer entender a su amiga.

-"Eso no pasara"-dijo pero con cierto temor por lo que dijo Carly, Sam ya no sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar su gran orgullo.

-"Claro que pasara Sam, deja tu tonto orgullo a un lado, y haz lo correcto"-le pedía Carly con pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes. En ese instante llega Freddie con una caja en manos

-"Hola chicas"-saludo pero al instante que noto como estaban sus amigas-"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto preocupado

-"No, nada Freddie"-dijo Carly limpiándose algunas lágrimas, Freddie sabia perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, decidió que lo mejor no será hablar de eso. Sam noto la caja que tenía en manos.

-"¿Todavía traes tu caja?"-le pregunto.

-"Si, me faltan algunas cosas que tengo que llevar"-informo, en ese instante suena la campana de la escuela-"Ah bueno lo are luego"-dijo caminando hacia su casillero y guardar la caja en la misma, seguida por sus amigas, luego de eso emprendieron camino hacia su próxima clase con el Sr. Howard-"Eh… ¿Carly, no habrás preparado una despedida sorpresa en la escuela cierto?"-pregunto el castaño, la castaña se puso un poco nerviosa.

-"No hemos hecho ninguna sorpresa, Freddie, yo se que no te gustan las despedidas"-mintió Carly, Carly no era muy buena mintiendo, Sam y Freddie se dieron cuenta al instante que mentía. Los tres se dirigían a la clase del Sr. Howard, pero antes de que lleguen a la puerta Carly se les adelanto-"Freddie no me odies, no te ibas a ir así por así"-dijo, Freddie entro y Carly grito-"¡SORPRESA!"-pero extrañamente la única que grito fue ella.

-"Vaya que sorpresa"-dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

-"Eh, ¿chicos que paso con la sorpresa?"-pregunto molesta la castaña.

-"Lo siento Carly, pero no nos dejaron entrar con los materiales, para la sorpresa"-respondió unos de los chicos del aula.

-"Pero si teníamos permiso del Sr. Howard"-dijo sorprendida.

-"¿Tenían permiso del él?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Si, al principio nos sorprendió, pero luego descubrimos que solo nos dio permiso, para que el se escapara con la Srta. Briggs, no quiero saber a donde"-dijo Carly algo asqueada, pero a la vez sorprendida, por la fallida sorpresa-"¿Por qué no les dejaron entrar con los materiales?"-pregunto de nuevo.

-"No lo sabemos, solo no nos dejaron"-respondió una chica.

-"Pero… ¿Freddie, tú tienes algo que ver en esto?"-le pregunto Carly con su mirada penetrante.

-"Lo siento Carly, pero te dije que no me gustan las despedidas"-dijo de excusa Freddie.

-"Pero como…"-

-"¡Ustedes siéntense!"-ordeno de mal humor el Sr. Howard, que acababa de entrar y pareciera que alguien le había frustrado su plan con la Srta. Briggs, los chicos hicieron caso y caminaron hasta sus asientos-"Menos tu Benson"-ordeno Freddie se detuvo, el Sr. Howard se acerco y le dijo-"Se que hoy es tu ultimo dia aquí en esta escuela de pacotilla, así que te diré algo de corazón, Tú eres de la personas que odio de esta escuela, pero de todos los que odio, eres el que menos odio"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Gracias"-dijo sorprendido y confundido por lo que le dijo el profesor.

-"Escuche rumores, que tal vez no te expulsen de la escuela"-soltó el Sr. Howard, poniendo a toda la clase atenta.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Pero son rumores, pero ¿Quién sabe?"-

-"Si solo deben ser rumores"-Freddie ya sabia lo que iba a pasar.

-"Ahora ve a sentarte"-ordeno, Freddie solo emitió el mandado y se dirigió a su asiento.

Luego en la hora del almuerzo, todos se despedían del castaño, estaban en el comedor en una mesa, Freddie, Carly y otros amigos, a lo lejos terminaba de ordenar su comida Sam, quien diviso a los chicos, mas precisamente a Freddie y se puso a pensar que es lo que podría sentir por Freddie, un sentimiento que tal vez sea mas fuerte con su famoso y gran orgullo, se acerco a la rubia un amigo de todos.

-"Hola Sam"-Saludo Gibby amigablemente.

-"¿Qué quieres Gibby?"-le pregunto molesta por haber interrumpidos sus pensamientos.

-"Lo extrañaras ¿cierto?"-dijo Gibby.

-"No te importa"-le recrimino la rubia.

-"Solo di la verdad"-soltó, eso molesto mas a Sam.

-"¿Carly te mando, verdad?"-pregunta molesta.

-"No, solo lo digo porque Freddie es mi amigo"-Confeso, raro de Gibby que hablaba con ese tono-"Así es Sam, a veces puedo ser un chico normal, y por eso digo que tendrías que decir la verdad"-soltó-"A decir la verdad, toda la escuela saber que él fácilmente puede decir el culpable, pero no lo hará, porque de seguro le importas muchos, y yo se que a ti no te importa mucho Freddie, pero deberías decir la verdad por lo menos por esa pequeña amistad que construyeron en estos últimos 4 años"-Gibby dijo un discurso que dejo con la boca abierta a Sam.

-"¿Eres Gibby?"-pregunto solamente.

-"No, estuviste hablando con Gibson"-luego se saco la camisa-"Ahora si soy Gibby, hey ese es mi pizza"-dijo para luego alejarse, curiosamente las palabras de Gibby dejaron pensativa a la rubia.

Pasaron las horas, solo faltaba una clase para que terminara el día escolar, pero cierta rubia se había escapado de su clase a falta de 10 minutos, Sam divagaba por los pasillos con el mismo pensamiento que la estuvo atormentando, el cual implica mucho a Freddie, en eso Sam ve a Freddie en su casillero retirando lo ultimo que había en su casillero, Sam se acerco a él.

-"¿Te escapaste de clases?"-le pregunto la rubia oji-azul, el castaño de ojos marrones negó.

-"¿Y tú?"-

-"No hace falta que lo preguntes"-respondió.

-"Lo sé"-dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes en tu último día en la escuela?"-pregunto con algo de pena.

-"Como otro día normal, solo que con la diferencia que es mi ultimo día en la escuela"-respondió bromeando para levantar el animo.

-"Pero aun así nos extrañaras ¿cierto?"-pregunto Sam, empezándose a poner triste.

-"Es una pregunta extraña porque realmente estoy cambiando de escuela, no de ciudad, pero si te hace feliz, si"-respondió sonriendo, causando una amplia sonrisa en Sam-"Además es escuchado rumores que tal ves me quede en la escuela"-lo dijo para que Sam no se sienta mal.

-"Eso seria grandioso"-dijo algo emocionada.

-"Si"-dijo mientras le echaba el "ultimo" vistazo a la escuela-"Sabes voy a extrañar muchas cosas de esta escuela, como cuando hicimos el especial show 50 de iCarly, en el aula de detención"-recordó.

-"Si, también cuando hicimos un debate en la escuela si pie Grande existía o no"-dijo también recordando la oji-azul.

-"También cuando compartimos el casillero 239"-soltó Freddie, y de inmediato ambos se sonrojaron-"Ya que recuerdo me debes 200$"-reclamo Freddie.

-"¿Por qué te debo 200$?"-pregunto Sam.

-"Bueno primero porque tu madre que había salido recién de una cirugía de ojos, derrumbo la pared destruyendo el casillero por estar conduciendo"-explico-"Y luego el Sr. Howard me llevo a la dirección por que "Yo tuve la culpa de esa travesura" y te llevaste mis 200$"-reclamo sonriendo, Sam sabia que lo decía bromeando aun cuando era verdad. Freddie le presto atención a un lugar en particular en su casillero-"Sabes, este casillero me hace recuerdo a ti"-confeso sonriendo, Sam no entendió a que se refería.

-"¿Por qué? Si mi casillero es el que esta cerca del casillero de Carly"-

-"Si lo se, pero recuerda que este casillero antes era tuyo"-de hecho era cierto, antes ese era el casillero de Sam, famoso por estar entre esos dos peleones, luego de unos cuantos años, Sam obligo a Freddie tenga ese casillero y así ella podría tener el casillero el cual esta cerca que el de Carly. Aun así Sam no entendió del todo, Freddie se dio cuenta de eso-"Mira, cuando me enfurecía cada vez contigo, decía que nunca mas te perdonaría, pero nunca funcionaba, por que siempre miraba esto y me doy cuenta de quien eres"-dijo sonriendo mientras que con sus dedos señalaba en el interior de la puerta del casillero, en la parte superior derecho tenia escrito algo que decía _"Propiedad de Sam Puckett"_, Sam sonrío al ver eso, lo había escrito cuando recién llego a la escuela-"Listo"-dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Sam, él había terminado de guardar todas sus cosas, el casillero estaba vacío, cosa que nunca vio Sam, Freddie miro su reloj faltaban 40 segundos para que terminara las clases, cuando de repente Sam abrazo a Freddie este sorprendido igualmente correspondio al abrazo.

-"No cambies, si"-pidió Sam, abrazada del castaño.

-"Eso nunca"-dijo sonriendo, se separaron, Sam miraba fijamente sus ojos color marrón y Freddie acomodaba un mechón de su dorada cabellera y sin darse cuenta Sam se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de Freddie, estaban a escasos centimetros, pero...

-"¿Qué haces?"-pregunto Freddie alejándose de Sam, Sam reacciono y se alejo y se sonrojo de sobre manera.

-"Eh…. este…. estaba viendo un…. grano, si un grano"-era la primera vez que Sam no mentía bien aun así Freddie se la trago el cuento y de inmediato se tapo la nariz.

-"¿En serio?"-Sam no podía creer lo que iba hacer, iba a besar a Freddie Benson.

-"Si, estas en la edad Freddie"-se burlo Sam, Freddie le de dedico una mirada fulminante, en eso suena la campana de la escuela, dando a entender que el día había acabado.

-"Se acabo, adiós Sam"-se despidió empezando a caminar, cuando Sam se iba despedir vio a Freddie caminando pero no hacia la salida.

-"Freddie ¿A dónde vas?"-dijo fuertemente para que el castaño la escuche.

-"Voy a despedirme del Dr. Franklin"-respondió Freddie, Sam solo se quedo ahí parada viendo a Freddie caminar hacia la oficina del Director, la rubia empezó a escuchar dentro de ella las charlas con Carly, Gibby incluso el profesor Johnson, imagino lo que podría pasar si Freddie se ira de la escuela, pero ella no quería que eso pasara y pensó que si el profesor Johnson tenia razón sobre una cosa _"Una de las debilidades del orgullo es el amor"_ tal vez tenga razón, porque Sam no dejaba de pensar en eso, y pensó si de verdad lo que tenia es amor hacia cierto castaño, y detrás de su famoso y gran orgullo, esta fortaleciéndose el amor hacia Freddie, Sam de algo estaba segura Freddie Protegió sus travesuras ahora era turno de Sam, Proteger las travesuras de Freddie, decidida camino hacia la dirección.

Freddie iba distraído, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que sus amigos y compañeros se despedían de él, todo por lo que pudo haber sucedido con Sam, pensó varias cosas pero el que mas tenia preocupado al castaño era que Sam tal vez quería besarlo, pero luego negó esa opción, luego pensó que tal vez tenia razón por el grano, llego y vio la secretaria tecleando en su computadora.

-"Disculpe, ¿Él esta aquí?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Si él lo esta esperando, pase"-respondió la secretaria. Freddie no podía creer que había ganado, pero aun sea difícil de creer su emoción no lo demostraba ni él sabia porque. Luego recordó cuando apostaron.

**Flasback**

_Después de clases Freddie se dirigió a la oficina, confundido entro a la oficina._

_-"¿Dr. Franklin?"-dijo mientras entraba._

_-"Pasa Freddie, siéntate"-ofreció cordialmente._

_-"De acuerdo, Dr. Franklin ¿de que se trata el trato?"-el Dr. Franklin se sorprendió, mientras que Freddie fue directo al grano ya que su mamá no tardaba mucho en llegar._

_-"Primero quiero saber algo ¿entre tú y Sam existió algo más que una amistad?"-pregunto, Freddie frunció el seño._

_-"No, ¿Por qué tendría algo que ver entre nosotros?"-pregunto confundido, pero también molesto._

_-"No por nada, ahora sobre el trato, te expulsare"-_

_-"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?"-pregunto confundido._

_-"Que curioso, Sam dice lo mismo"-confeso, Freddie solo se tranquilizo-"Si, te voy a expulsar, pero no en serio"-dijo, ahora el castaño quedo mas confundido-"Lo que trato de decir es que finjas que te voy a expulsar, así Sam siente culpa y confiese la verdad"-dijo sonriente, mientras que Freddie no reaccionaba, eso confundió al Director, pero segundos después Freddie estallo de risa, dejando mas confundido al Dr. Franklin-"¿Qué es tan gracioso Freddie?"-pregunto._

_-"Eso, su idea, eso no va a suceder"-decía entre risas._

_-"¿Por qué lo cree?"-pregunto el Dr. Franklin._

_-"Bien usted debe saberlo, Sam tiene su famoso gran orgullo, ella nunca sentiría culpa, peor aun por mi"-confeso Freddie seguro porque conocía a Sam por mas de 5 años._

_-"Pero el orgullo es débil ante un sentimiento"-dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento._

_-"¿Cuál?"-pregunto curiosamente._

_-"Eso tú lo tienes que descubrir"-dijo muy seguro-"Pero se que mi plan funcionara"-_

_-"¿Quiere apostar?"-dijo el castaño en broma._

_-"Claro"-Freddie no se esperaba esa respuesta._

_-"¿En serio?"-_

_-"Por supuesto, mira si tu ganas, tu premio será un viaje de una semana completa a la Feria Anual de Computación y Ciencias en Miami, Florida"-Freddie abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar eso-"Pero si yo gano, estarás limpiando todos las aulas de la escuela, incluso retirando todos los chicles que están debajo de los bancos por una semana"-dijo, Freddie cambio su expresión a una de asco-"¿Qué dices?"-Freddie lo pensó._

_-"Acepto"-dijo con su media sonrisa, luego de eso el Dr. Franklin, explico las reglas y demás, la apuesta empezaría desde el día siguiente._

**Fin Flashback.**

Freddie, entro con su sonrisa victoriosa a la oficina del Dr. Franklin.

-"Dr. Franklin"-dijo para luego sentarse, en los asientos de visita.

-"¿Por qué tan contento Freddie?"-pregunto.

-"Simple, porque gane"-dijo con una sonrisa imborrable.

-"A si y ¿Qué gano?"-

-"Un viaje, pero no cualquier viaje, sino uno de gran valor"-dijo el castaño.

-"De acuerdo, solo dime una cosa, ¿Te despediste de Sam?"-pregunto el Dr. Franklin.

-"Si, ella fue la ultima que me despedí"-dijo tranquilamente.

-"Entonces, gane"-dijo sonriendo, esto desconcertó al castaño.

-"¿Aun sigue pensando que ganara?"-pregunto Freddie sin creer.

-"Solo dame dos minutos"-pidió.

-"¿Usted cree que Sam, llegara abrirá la puerta, solo para decir la verdad, y cargar con toda la culpa?"-en eso entro una rubia, agitada de correr.

-"Dr. Franklin, quiero hablar con usted"-

-"¿Sam?"-dijo Freddie sorprendido.

-"¿Qué sucede Sam?"-pregunto aun con su sonrisa el Dr. Franklin. Sam desvío la vista hacia Freddie.

-"Freddie lamento haberte metido en este aprieto"-se sincero hacia el castaño, Freddie solo se quedo ahí estático sin creer lo que estaba pasando, luego Sam desvío la mirada hacia el director-"Freddie no tiene nada que ver con las travesuras, todo lo hice yo, yo hice ver a Freddie como culpable de mis travesuras, a la que tienen que expulsar es a mi no a él"-confeso de una manera que sorprendió levemente al Dr. Franklin.

-"De acuerdo Sam, apreciamos que hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿no es así Freddie?"-Freddie solo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, giro antes de irse, para decir.

-"Yo me comprare mi propia espátula"-le dijo al director, luego miro a Sam-"Gracias Sam, en verdad aprecio que hubieras dicho la verdad"-la verdad él estaba agradecido, y salio dejando solos a Sam y al Dr. Franklin, Freddie sabiendo que había perdido, se fue con una sonrisa de felicidad, extraño ya que él…. perdió….

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, razones de porque me tarde, no tengo muchas razones solo son, entrenamiento de futbol por las tardes, haciendo cola para inscribirme en mi colegio y cansancio jeje**

**Les dije que lo que me pidan tendran sus propias identifcaciones y aqui los tienen:**

"_Club Interenacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: Feiberina<br>Fecha de registro: 21 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: Estados Unidos  Mexico **(Lei tu perifl jeje)  
><strong>Categoria: Fan Categoria SF **(o el que tú quieras)**_

_"Club internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: SeddieLove2<br>Fecha de registro: 21 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: Mexico<br>Categoria: Fan Categotia SF **(o el que tú quieras)**_

_ "Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: Sebas li 2496<br>Fecha de registro: 21 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: Ecuador<br>Categoria: Fan Categoria SF **(o el que tú**__ **quieras)**_

_ "Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: SEDDIEnto<br>Fecha de registro: 21 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: Venezuela<br>Categoria: Fan categoria SF **(o el que tú quieras)**_

**Bueno aqui estan a los que les prometi, si uno mas quiere me avisa a traves de sus reviews, hagamonos ver en FanFinction! jeje**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero pronto tu actualizar, aunque va ser un poquito complicado desde la proxima semana, ya que es la ultima de semana de vacaciones que tengo, aun asi no los abandonare.**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Confesión

**HOLA como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten...****  
><strong>

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia...  
><strong>

_**Protegiendo tus travesuras**_

**Capitulo 6: Confesión**

Después del fin de semana luego de lo sucedido en la oficina del Dr. Frankiln, Freddie llegaba con una caja de todas sus cosas a la escuela, más precisamente a su casillero, no se lo veía muy feliz que digamos, aun sabiendo que ya no lo expulsarían ni a él y ni a Sam, pero sabia algo que nadie mas sabia y era que Freddie había perdido un viaje sorprendente a Miami, ahora no tendría mas que limpiar todas las aulas, usando toda la semana de expulsado limpiando, con la excusa de haber mentido sobre el verdadero responsable.

Mientras que Freddie empezaba a guardar sus cosas cierta rubia se acercaba al castaño.

-"Freddie, ¿Cómo estas?"-le pregunto tímidamente la rubia, carácter extraño en la rubia, pero Freddie no le dio mucha importancia, seguía molesto.

-"Hola Sam"-la saludo sin muchos ánimos.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"-le pregunto Sam.

-"Me siento agradecido con vos, dijiste la verdad de todos modos"-con algo de sinceridad.

-"Pero no te veo tan feliz que digamos"-le dijo.

-"No lo estoy, porque sé que todo esto es una trampa"-le dijo, haciendo que Sam este mas confundida.

-"¿De que estas hablando?"-le pregunto confundida.

-"Oh vamos Sam, sé que te pusiste de acuerdo con el Dr. Frankiln, para que pierda esa apuesta"-le dijo comenzándose a enojar, a lo igual que la rubia.

-"Eso no es cierto, ¿Y de que apuesta estas hablando, bobo?"-le pregunto ya molesta.

-"Hablo de esto"-dijo sacando una espátula de su casillero.

-"¿Y que tiene que ver la espátula?"-le pregunto mas confundida ahora.

-"Sabes bien de que estoy hablando"-le dijo.

-"No claro que no"-le confeso-"Mira Freddie, yo no vine a discutir, vine a decirte otra cosa"-agrego.

-"¿A si? ¿Y que me tienes que decir?"-le pregunto el castaño, aun notoriamente molesto.

-"Que tu… me…"-Sam empezaba a sonrojarse, de la nada su corazón latía mas fuerte, sensación que ella nunca había sentido, cuando estaba apunto de decirlo, fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-"Adiós Sam"-le dijo mientras se iba al despacho del conserje, para empezar un mal día limpiando las aulas de la escuela.

Sam se lo quedo mirando, sabia que la idea era hablar otra cosa, y no discutir, suspiro decepcionada y de repente aparece su mejor amiga.

-"¡Sam, te felicito, dijiste la verdad!"-dijo muy feliz la anfitriona del famoso web show iCarly, pero noto, que Sam no estaba muy feliz o al menos enojada, se la veía decepcionada-"¿Pasa algo Sam?"-le pregunto.

-"No nada"-le mintió la verdad es que si pasaba algo con cierto castaño, sabia que después de lo que le dijo Ted, tenia que sacar lo que tenia dentro…

**Flashback**

_Luego que Freddie se fuera de la oficina del Director, Sam se quedo media sorprendida._

_-"Bueno Sam te felicito de verdad que hubieras dicho la verdad"-le dijo con mucha sinceridad-"Se que te tendría que expulsar, pero no lo hare"-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-"¿En serio y por qué?"-le pregunto algo confundida._

_-"Porque lo mas importante es la sinceridad, aunque te tardaste de confesar lo hiciste, y eso merece un premio, que seria no expulsarte"-dijo el Dr. Franklin._

_-"Eh gracias Ted"-dijo aun pensando en la reacción de Sam._

_-"Dr. Franklin, para ti Sam"-le dijo, pero Sam estaba media extraña, eso lo noto-"¿Te sucede algo Sam?"-le pregunto._

_-"No nada, Ted"-el Dr. Franklin puso los ojos en blanco, ya que hace unos momentos, le recalco como tiene que llamarlo, pero no quiso seguir con eso._

_-"Sam si te pasa algo, solo dímelo"-le dijo con comodidad. Sam lo pensó unos segundos y se animo a decir sus cosas._

_-"La verdad no se ni lo que me pasa"-le confeso, sentándose en unos de los asientos y poniéndose de brazos cruzados._

_-"¿Estas segura?"-le pregunto, ella asintió-"¿Y no será que tienes algo oculto aquí?"-le pregunto señalándose en el pecho donde esta el corazón._

_-"Eh lo único oculto que tengo aquí"-dijo mientras se apunta el pecho a lo igual que el Director-"Es un corazón que me proporciona sangre para sobrevivir"-le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio._

_-"Pero hablo del corazón sentimental"-le dijo con una sonrisa, Sam se dio cuenta de inmediato a que se refería._

_-"¿Qué tendría que ocultar?"-le dijo con cierto nerviosismo, Ted se acomodó poniendo los brazos en su escritorio para hablar mas cerca con la rubia._

_-"¿Sam te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-pregunto el Dr. Franklin._

_-"De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es su pregunta?"-dijo Sam._

_-"¿Te gusta un chico de la escuela?"-pregunto._

_-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-dijo confundida y extrañada._

_-"Bueno, cuando una chica como tu se pone así es por un chico"-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-"Pero yo no soy ese tipo de chicas"-le recalco._

"_Pero tienes un corazón como todas"-Sam agacho la cabeza, sabiendo que tal vez tenia razón-"Sabes no te quiero presionar diciéndome quien es el chico que te gusta" -le dijo con sinceridad-"Pero sabes si el amor no se confiesa pronto, dolerá después"-le dijo lo mas coherente que ha escucha la rubia, se dio cuenta de todo y silenciosamente, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de cierto castaño_

_-"Tiene razón, Ted tengo que confesar lo que me pasa"-dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina, pero antes de salir el Dr. Franklin hablo._

_-"Suerte con Freddie"-le dijo de la nada, Sam de inmediato gano color en sus mejillas._

_-"No, no es…"-dijo poniéndose mas roja aun, pero sabia que ya no podía ocultárselo-"Gracias… Dr. Franklin"-dijo sonriendo acto seguido salió de la oficina, Ted sonrió, sabia que logro lo que él quería… unir a esos dos…_

**Fin Flashback**

-"¡Sam!"-le grito Carly a la rubia.

-"Hay, Carly no grites estoy a tu lado, recuerdas"-se quejo.

-"No te gritaría sino fuera que ni siquiera me escuchaste de lo que te dije"-le dijo molesta.

-"Perdón ¿si?, no fue mi intención"- se disculpo, algo molesta.

-"De acuerdo, y dime ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"- le pregunto la castaña.

-"Es que me di cuenta que realmente me… sentía mal por hacerle algo así al tonto"-dijo algo nerviosa ya que casi se le salió la verdad, no es que no tuviera mucha confianza en Carly, la verdad Sam sabia que si se lo decía, iba empezar a planear como conquistarlo de la manera mas vergonzosa del mundo y ella no quería eso, por que la verdad le quería decir a Freddie a su manera.

-"Vaya al menos si tienes un corazón"-dijo Carly sin dejar de sonreír-"¿Sam quieres ir a tomar un batido luego de la escuela?"-le pregunto una sonriente Carly.

-"Eh no Carly tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy"-respondió la rubia para la sorpresa de Carly.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y que vas hacer luego de la escuela entonces?"-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-"Nada"-respondió.

-"¿Nada?, pero acabas a de decirme que…"-

-"Adiós Carly"-se despidió para molestia la castaña, que aun tenia sus dudas.

-"Algo pasa, y tendré que descubrirlo hoy mismo"-decía en ese mismo momento le llega un mensaje a Carly, y era de un chico que a Carly le gustaba pidiéndole salir hoy luego de clases-"Oh desde mañana"-decía mientras respondía al mensaje.

Llego la hroa del almuerzo, Sam aun seguía pensando como decirle lo que sentía al tonto de Freddie, mientras caminaba, diviso al castaño entrando a un salón de clases, Sam se acerca y lo ve aseando el salón.

-"¿Freddie?"-llama.

-"Oh hola Sam, ¿Qué quieres?"-le pregunta sin ganas de nada.

-"Nada, me sorprende verte aquí… Ya es la hora de almorzar, ¿Por qué no vienes?"-le pregunta de buena manera, extraño en la rubia, cosa que el castaño nota.

-"No, esta la hora que mas debo aprovechar para limpiar, gracias igualmente"-le dice el castaño, mientras reanuda sus actividades, Sam lo ve por unos minutos y piensa mientras lo ve, se llena de valor y empieza a hablar.

-"Freddie, tengo… algo que decirte…"-le dice entre cortado obviamente por el nerviosismo traicioneros, Freddie aun limpiado pregunta.

-"¿Y que es?"-se notaba a kilómetros que no tenias ganas de hablar, pero tampoco era tan idiota de botarla, solo tenia que esperar hasta que se vaya.

-"Bueno es… que tú… tú…"-era la primera vez que Sam siente este nerviosismo por hablar con un chico, y nada menos que ese chico es el bobo, torpe, idiota y otras cosas mas que Freddie-"Tú me… me…"-pero de repente aparece Carly.

-"Sam, ¿No vas a almorzar?"-interrumpe sin querer la mejor amiga de la rubia.

-"Hola Carly"- lo saluda el castaño.

-"Hola Freddie, ¿Cómo vas con tu castigo?"-le pregunta amigablemente.

-"No es de mi agrado, pero tampoco me quejo"-le dijo divertidamente.

-"Y bueno Sam, ¿Vas almorzar o no?"-le pregunta la castaña de su amiga.

-"Eh si, claro, como no"- le dice algo decepcionada, por no haber dicho lo que sentía, entonces ambas de dirigen hacia el comedor.

-"Sam"-la detiene Freddie-"¿no tenias que decirme algo?"-le pregunta algo extrañado Freddie, Sam mira a Carly quien le dedica una sonrisa a la rubia.

-"Eh luego te lo digo, ahora es mi estomago mas importante"-dijo girando para dirigirse hacia el comedor, con Carly, Freddie solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que hacia. Mientras caminaban Carly pregunto.

-"¿Qué querías decirle a Freddie?"- pregunto curiosamente.

-"Eh, yo… nada solo quería… decirle que… ¡Gracias! Si eso quería agradecerle, por proteger mis travesuras nuevamente"-le mintió, y Carly creyó en lo que le dijo su mejor amiga.

-"Si, Freddie es un gran chico, se nota que es una gran persona"-dijo la castaña mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Ya terminadas las clases, Freddie ahora le tocaba asear el salón de biología.

-"Rayos, este el salón mas sucio de todos los que me toco limpiar"-se quejaba al ver, algunas ranas a medio diseccionar. En ese mismo instante entra una persona al salón.

-"¿Freddie?"-la persona que acababa de llegar era Sam.

-"¿Sam, que haces aquí?"-le pregunta el castaño, algo sorprendido.

-"Vine a recoger una cosa, ¿Y tú que haces aquí?"-le pregunta.

-"A no se, tal vez vine a limpiar"-decía sonriente mientras señalaba sus objetos de limpieza, obviamente esta reacción de parte del castaño era sarcasmo-"¿Qué veniste a recoger?"-ahora el que preguntaba nuevamente era Freddie.

-"Vine a recoger es esto"-dijo señalando a una rana, clavada de las patas, lista para diseccionarla.

-"¿La rana?"-Sam asintió-"¿Acaso ya no esta muerta?"-pregunta confundido Sam agarra un vaso y lo llena de agua y se lo echa encima de la rana, en ese mismo momento la rana vuelve a respirar.

-"Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Es tu rana?"-le pregunta el castaño.

-"Así es"-responde.

-"¿Y la vas a diseccionar?"-pregunta nuevamente.

-"En realidad no, solo la traigo para asustarla, pero por nada en el mundo le saco las tripas a esta ranita"-decía mientras le hacia pucheros de cariño a la rana, Freddie solo sonría, por las acciones de la rubia, cosa que noto y medio se ruborizó en las mejillas-"Eh Freddie aun no te he dicho, lo que tenia que decirte"-dice empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-"Tranquila, Carly ya me lo dijo"-dice sonriente.

-"¿Te lo dijo?"-nerviosa y confundida, ¿Acaso Carly sabia de los sentimientos de la rubia? ¿Pero en que momento se dio cuenta?.

-"Si, me dijo que me querías agradecerme por lo que te protegí nuevamente tus travesuras"-Sam solo atino a golpearse la frente.

-"No, en realidad no era eso lo que quiero decirte"-le confeso.

-"¿Y que es?"-pregunto ahora confundido.

-"Quiero confesarte algo importante"-le dijo mas nerviosa la rubia.

-"Bueno dilo"-dijo Freddie ahora curioso.

-"Bueno lo que tengo que decirte es que… tú… tú me…"-ya estaba a punto de decirle cuando…

-"Freddie yo…"- era Gibby quien interrumpió ahora.

-"¡Vete, antes de que te haga calzón chino tanto que te mande al hospital y empiecen a hacerte un tratamiento extremadamente doloroso!"-dijo súper molesta, Gibby se asusto y salió corriendo y gritando como una niña asustada.

-"¡Sam, ¿Por qué lo asustaste de esa manera?!"-dijo queriendo seguir a su amigo, pero Sam lo detiene agarrando su mano-"¿Sam?"-pregunto sorprendido por la mano que lo sostenía.

-"Ya me canse de que me interrumpan todas la veces de trato de decirte que tú… ¡ME GUSTAS!"-grito con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rubor en su cara, Freddie abrió mas los ojos a escuchar tal confesión, cuando se tranquilizo un poco, pregunto.

-"¿Desde cuando sientes eso?"-pregunto, aun la mano sostenida con la de la rubia.

-"Desde ese día, que confesé que yo fui la culpable de todas las travesuras, antes que te expulsen"-confeso, y de inmediato, se dio cuenta que Sam no tenia nada que ver en la apuesta, se sintió mal por haberla culpado antes.

-"Sam, yo también tengo algo que confesarte"-dijo el castaño-"Yo..."-

-"Me vas a decir que no te gusto"-dijo antes la rubia, agachando mas su cabeza.

-"¡No!... la verdad me tomaste de sorpresa lo que me dijiste, pero yo también quiero confesarte algo"-dijo sinceramente-"La verdad es que… a mi no me iban expulsar"-confeso, Sam abrió los ojos y miro a Freddie.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto sorprendida, ahora el que tenia la cabeza gacha era el castaño.

-"Todo era una apuesta"-dijo.

-"¿Qué apuesta?"-pregunto confundida, Freddie dudo en decirle la verdad, pero bien sabe que tiene que hacerlo, suspiro.

-"La verdad es que yo aposte con el Dr. Franklin"-confeso.

-"¿Qué apostaron?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Aposte que tú no ibas a decir que tú eras la culpable"-agrego.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Pero me equivoque al principio creí que tú y el Dr. Franklin se habían puesto de acuerdo para perjudicarme"-decía el castaño.

-"¿Qué yo que?"-

-"Pero, por lo que me confesaste hace un momento, me di cuenta que nunca te habías puesto de acuerdo con él, y que de verdad dijiste la verdad por mi"-termino de decir, Sam solo se quedo callada, analizando lo que el castaño le acaba de decir-"por eso dije lo que dije, ya que tú me confesaste que te gusto y yo te confesé esto…"-luego poco a poco Freddie empezó a ganar color en sus mejillas-"Y creo que también tu me…"-

-"¿Apostaste en mi contra?"-pregunto, ignorando lo que el castaño le iba a decir, Freddie silenciosamente asintió, entonces Sam sale corriendo empezando a llorar, soltándose de la mano que sostenía del castaño, Freddie intento detenerla, pero no pudo.

-"¡Sam espera por favor!"-la siguió hasta que alguien lo detuvo-"¿Profesor Johnson?, déjeme pasar"-le pidió, pero el profesor negó tal pedido.

-"Déjala Freddie"-dijo solamente.

-"¡¿Pero que rayos me esta diciendo…"-

-"Deja que piense, tú bien sabes como es ella, déjala sola un tiempo, luego intentas arreglar las cosas con ella"-dijo con mucho profesionalismo, entonces Freddie cayo en cuenta que tenia razón, mientras miraba como Sam corría llorando… todo eso ocurrió por una confesión…

**y bueno espero que les hubiera gustado.**

**Volvere pronto con mas!  
><strong>

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
><strong>


	7. Final

_****_**Hola, como estan?, bueno este es el fin de este fic, unos de mis favoritos por cierto, pero como siempre algo tiene que llegar a su final no?  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos que me dejaron al menos un apreciado review! jejeje y se lo agradeceria mas si me dejan uno por ultima vez en este fic!  
><strong>

**Bueno no los distriago mas y aqui les dejo el capitulo.  
><strong>

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero el fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protegiendo tus travesuras<strong>_

**Capítulo 7: Protegiendo tus travesuras (Final)**

* * *

><p>Carly estaba en su apartamento viendo su programa favorito, la vaquita, estaba recostada en su sofá, mientras comía unas papas fritas, disfrutaba tranquilamente, hasta que llego Sam sin pedir o tocar la puerta para entrar.<p>

-"Sam, sabes muy bien que puedes…"-pero noto que ella estaba sollozando, la rubia fue directo a las escaleras y subió las escaleras, Carly rápidamente la siguió-"¿Sam?"-Sam subió hasta la habitación de Carly y se desplomo en su cama, Carly llego y se acercó a su amiga-"¿Amiga te sucede algo?"-ella estaba recostada bocabajo en su cama, pero noto que negaba energéticamente-"Sam, pero no pareces que estés bien"-dijo-"Dime ¿Qué te sucede?"-Sam se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, y Carly vio como sus ojos estaban hinchados-"¿Sam estuviste llorando?"-pregunto sorprendida.

-"No Carly, solo tengo una infección en los ojos"-lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-"Perdona, pero en serio me sorprende, ¿Qué sucedió?"-Sam agacho la cabeza.

-"Tonterías, cosas sin importancia"-mintió, Carly sabía que Sam era muy buena mintiendo, pero esta vez no se creyó nada de nada.

-"Sam, esta vez no te creo nada, dime la verdad, ahora"-mando firmemente, Sam resoplo resignada.

-"Bueno, hoy en la escuela, fui a recoger mi rana"-dijo señalando a su rana en la fuente de agua de su habitación.

-"Iuugghh, ¿La trajiste a mi habitación?"-dijo con asco, pero al ver la cara de Sam-"Eso no tiene importancia ahora"-dijo cambiando de postura, Sam solo rodo los ojos.

-"Bueno me encontré a Freddie, limpiando en el aula de Biología, y bueno, ¿Te acuerdas que tenía que decirle algo a Freddie?"-le pregunto.

-"Si, pero ya me había encargado de decírselo"-

-"Bueno, no era exactamente lo que le iba a decir"-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"¿Y que era entonces?"-pregunto.

-"Desde el día que confesé que yo fui la culpable de todas las travesuras, me di cuenta de algo y se lo dije al bobo de Freddie"-

-"¿Y qué es?"-

-"Que me… me gusta"-lo dijo casi en susurro, pero lo suficiente para que lo escuche la anfitriona de un web show.

-"¿E… En… En se… En serio?"-pregunto, en un tartamudeo.

-"Si"-respondió, con una sonrisa más nerviosa que la anterior.

-"¿Y qué te dijo?"-dijo recuperando la compostura.

-"Él también me confeso algo"-dijo borrando esa pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Y qué te confeso?"-

-"Me confeso la verdad, de su expulsión"-le dijo, ella no entendió al principio, hasta que Sam nuevamente hablo-"Nunca lo iban a expulsar"-soltó.

-"¿Qué? Pero ¿La búsqueda de una nueva escuela? ¿Las despedidas? ¿La confirmación de la expulsión de Freddie del mismo Dr. Franklin?"-pregunto.

-"¡Todo eso fue falso! ¿Y Sabes por qué? ¡Por una estúpida apuesta!"-soltó gritando de furia y lloro nuevamente, Carly acto seguido la abrazo a su mejor amiga, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como puede ser posible eso, Freddie no podría hacer eso ¿o sí? Carly, se carcomía con sus pensamientos, mientras que Sam se descargaba, a Carly se le puso claro una cosa, tiene que hablar con Freddie defendiendo a su mejor amiga, e iba a ser una conversación muy clara para ambos.

* * *

><p>Luego de lo sucedido, Freddie,, llega a su apartamento, no de la mejor manera, se siente muy mal, al arruinar tal vez un momento inolvidable para él, Sam le había confesado que le gustaba, se sentía feliz por esa noticia, pero la verdad tenía dos razones por el cual podía arruinar ese momento.<p>

Primero estaba que Freddie no estaba seguro con sus sentimientos respecto a la rubia, no sería muy sincero si le decía que también le gustaba aunque casi se lo dice, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su conciencia le diría que dijera la verdad, y así lo arruinaría todo y mucho peor.

Así que opto por la segunda opción; de confesarle todo respecto a la apuesta, sabia él que se molestaría, pero él se esperaba una llave de lucha libre, o un ojo morado, pero nunca se imaginó verla correr llorando, y eso le dolía más que cualquier golpe, o hueso roto, él sin querer lo provoco y ahora se sentía la persona más detestable de todos.

Al llegar a su piso, camino hasta su pasillo y vio la puerta del apartamento de Carly, y supuso que Sam estaría ahí, pensó en entrar y arreglar las cosas, pero el Profesor Johnson le dejo muy en claro que la deje que se calme y cuando vea el momento, hable con ella, así que obedeciendo a los consejos de ese profesor, entro a su apartamento, directo fue a su habitación, lanzo su mochila a una esquina de su habitación y se recostó pesadamente en su cama, con unas ganas inmensas de que se lo trague la tierra, ahora tenía que pensar y mucho, sobre sus sentimientos, y sobre cómo arreglar un tremendo problema, muchos problemas para un adolescente.

Freddie seguía recostado en su cama, luego de varias horas, decidió darse una ducha, y luego de eso, obviamente ya cambiado, se dispuso a cenar, al llegar al comedor, encontró a su madre con su uniforme.

-"Freddito, ¿vienes a cenar?"-le pregunto Marissa.

-"Si mamá, ¿Y ya te vas?"-le pregunto.

-"Así es, tengo turno nocturno hoy, volveré muy tarde, espero encontrarte dormido, de acuerdo"-le dijo, mientras alistaba sus cosas.

-"No te preocupes por eso"-le dijo sonriendo.

-"Bueno hijo, tu cena está en el microondas, caliéntatelo si lo deseas más caliente, ahora me tengo que ir"-dijo caminando hacia la puerta, seguido por Freddie, abrió la puerta-"Cuídate hijito"-dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-"Adiós mamá"-se despidió, luego de que Marissa se perdiera por el pasillo, entro nuevamente a su apartamento, cerrando su puerta, camino dos pasos, y tocaron su puerta, extrañado, se volvió a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose frente a él a…

-"¿Carly?"-dijo, la chica lo miraba con una mirada de reprobación, Freddie entendió al instante que Sam ya le había contado todo-"Por tu mirada, creo que vamos a hablar no es así"-le dijo.

-"Así es"-y acto seguido entro al apartamento, camino lo suficiente se detuvo, giro y se cruzó de brazos viendo a Freddie como si esperara una explicación, Freddie cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

-"Carly yo…"-

-"Explícame, lo de la apuesta"-ordeno.

-"Bueno, yo aposte con el Dr. Franklin, y seguramente Sam ya te habrá dicho que, y bueno, perdí, y ahora estoy cumpliendo"-dijo con algo de asco.

-"Si lo sé, lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué?"-

-"¿Por qué, que?"-le pregunto confundido.

-"¿Por qué apostaste en contra de Sam?"-le pregunto.

-"Oh vamos Carly, ¿Quién iba a saber que Sam al final iba a declararse culpable, tan famoso orgullo que tiene?"-punto para Freddie.

-"Bueno si, pero es tu amiga de todos modos"-le dijo en defensa de su amiga.

-"Aun así, yo nunca imaginaria que lo haría"-dijo un poco más despacio.

-"Y dime ¿Sabes la razón la razón de porque lo hizo?"-pregunto Carly.

-"Si, ella misma me lo dijo"-le respondió, apoyándose a su pared, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Carly, puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-"¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?"-le pregunto delicadamente.

-"No lo sé"-respondió, con la mirada fija al suelo.

-"¿Y al menos lo estás pensando?"-

-"Claro que si Carly"-respondió.

-"Sabes, por los últimos 4 años, estuviste protegiendo las travesuras de Sam, tal vez deberías buscar la razón el por qué lo hacías"-le dijo Freddie la miro.

-"Yo lo hacía porque…"-no pudo terminar la frase, porque no sabía que decir.

-"Ves, no lo sabes, busca el porqué, y tal vez descubras la verdad Freddie"-dijo, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió-"Y una cosa más, piénsalo rápido"-ordeno, Freddie sonrió a la orden.

-"De acuerdo Carly"-dijo el castaño, Carly salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta, y Freddie seguía ahí apoyado a la pared de su apartamento, con los brazos cruzados pensando, hoy sería un largo día para el castaño.

Aunque paso todo una noche pensando, no logro sacar una conclusión clara, Freddie aún no estaba seguro sobre lo que sentía, pero lo que le había dicho ayer Carly, sobre porque siempre protegía sus travesuras, cayó en cuenta el castaño, y se dio cuenta que no estaba muy seguro porque lo hacía, tal vez, solo tal vez lo hacía porque sentía algo por la rubia, pero no podía estar seguro.

* * *

><p>Ya en la escuela llego tranquilo, bueno con esa impresión, porque dentro de su cabeza, había muchísimas dudas que no lo dejaban en paz, era su segundo día de limpieza, se puso su ropa de conserje que tenía que ponerse, por desgracia según él, pero no quedaba otra que aceptar la realidad que estaba viviendo en este momento, toco el timbre de entrada a la primera hora de clases, aprovechando que yo no había nadie, empezó a barrer el pasillo, entonces de la puerta apareció Sam jadeando, seguro de correr, Sam lo miro al castaño.<p>

-"Sam"-la llamo casi en un susurro.

Sam, monumentalmente paso por su lado, sin mirarlo, ignorandolo por completo, Freddie se sintió abatido, ¿Acaso ya había perdido a Sam? Es decir ¿Ya perdió la amistad que tenia o lo que sea que tenía con Sam?

Sam entro de inmediato a su clase, su increíble comportamiento hacia Freddie lo hizo pensar más al castaño, y muy claramente tenía que pensar rápido.

Un poco más tarde, Freddie llego al salón de Biología, que en este momento está desocupado, e inmediatamente le llegaron las imágenes de lo que había pasado el anterior día con Sam, su confesión sobre su sentimientos y su confesión sobre la apuesta, Freddie no sabía cómo solucionar esto, por un lado Sam se había estado evitando a Freddie, durante por 3 horas, aunque Freddie tampoco la buscaba, solo, casualmente se encontraban y notoriamente Sam lo evitaba, Freddie se sentía cada vez peor con esa actitud suya, pero no tenía nada que recriminarle, todo era su culpa y ahora tenía que encontrar una solución, hasta que ese problema se vuelva un poco más grave, conociendo a Sam Puckett.

Ya a casi dos horas más de que terminen las clases de hoy, Freddie no había conseguido aclarar sus sentimientos y no encontraba solución a sus problemas, ahora estaba limpiando el aula de Psicología,, estaba deshabitada hasta que llego el profesor Johnson.

-"¿Freddie?"-lo llamo.

-"Profesor Johnson ¿Cómo está?"-se giró hacia él, y educadamente lo saludo.

-"Bien, pero ¿Tu qué haces aquí?"-le pregunto, viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-"Limpiando"-le dijo mostrando sus instrumentos de limpieza.

-"Oh si ya recuerdo"-dijo tranquilamente, se encamino a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla, y vio al castaño-"Dime Freddie ¿Ya arreglaste el problema con Sam?"-fue directo para sorpresa de Freddie.

-"No aun no"-le respondió.

-"¿Por qué no?"-le pregunto.

-"Porque aún no sé qué hacer"-respondió.

-"Freddie ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?"-le pregunto.

-"Creo que sería de mucha utilidad"-le dijo sonriendo.

-"De acuerdo, Mira, tu problema no está si sientes algo o no, porque aunque no te hubieras dado cuenta, la única razón de porque protegías las travesuras de Sam, no es porque eres un gran chico, sino porque sientes algo por ella, solo que estas tan cerrado en la idea de que solo lo haces porque es tu amiga, ahora el verdadero problema es como demostrarle eso a ella, ahora que ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura, debes hacerte notar de la forma de que tú estés seguro que lo hará"-dijo, dejando a un pensativo Freddie, más de lo que ya estaba.

-"Pero…"-quiso decir, el profesor Johnson, alzo ambas cejas esperando una respuesta, pero Freddie en cambio sonrió-"Ya tome una decisión"-dijo tomando sus cosas, y camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo giro para verlo-"Disculpe los disturbios, que voy a cometer"-dijo y salió, dejando con las palabras en la boca del profesor ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.

* * *

><p>Otro día de escuela, otro día de infierno, era el pensamiento de la rubia de iCarly, Sam, que estaba irritada e irritante con todo, y por culpa de un castaño, que aunque en este momento lo odie, sabe bien que sigue enamorada de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo, que su enojo se disminuya, pero sabía que su gran orgullo, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.<p>

Cuando llego a su casillero, la primera en acercarse a ella, fue Wendy.

-"Sam ¿Qué estas tramando?"-le pregunto, Sam la miro confundida.

-"¿Tramando? ¿Yo? Pero si no estoy tramando nada"-dijo a la defensiva-"¿O sí?"-se dijo a sí misma.

-"No lo sé Sam, pero hay rumores, que hoy habrá una gran travesura en la escuela"-dijo con cierta ansiedad.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y qué tipo de travesura es?"-pregunto.

-"No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, se dicen que solo son rumores"-

-"Sea como sea, estaré expectante a lo que pueda suceder"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto?"-le pregunto, Sam negó-"Entonces, es más increíble aun"-dijo con más ansiedad.

-"Me avisas cuando escuches algo más, sobre eso"-le pidió.

-"De acuerdo, te tendré al tanto Sam"-dicho eso, se alejó de la rubia, ahora Sam se quedó pensando, ¿Quién estaría por provocar una travesura?, y eso de que digan que será grande, lo hace más misterioso, agregando, que todavía no se sabía de quien se trataba que cometería la travesura, pero Sam estaba segura que si esa travesura valía la pena, le daría un reconocimiento al que lo haría.

El director técnico de iCarly, estaba listo para dos cosas hoy día, y tenía que hacer ambas bien para que todo salga como lo previo, ahora tenía que hacer una de las dos cosas que se propuso, por esa razón, Freddie interrumpió en plena clase de Historia.

-"Señor Howard, perdone la interrupción, pero el Director de la escuela llama a Sam Puckett"-dijo, Sam lo miro, no entendía el porqué del llamado, que recuerde no ha hecho nada malo… aun.

-"Arrgh el Director Franklin, no sabe cómo educar o castigar a los alumnos como Sam, con sus inútiles consejos, si supieran que estos demonios, son indomables, todo sería diferente"-decía mientras miraba a la clase con sumo desprecio-"¡Puckett!"-la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar el llamado-"¡Ve a la oficina de una buena vez!"-ordeno, y Sam salió rodando los ojos, al salir, se encamino a la oficina del director, Freddie la detuvo.

-"Espera Sam"-dijo, interponiéndose en su camino.

-"Déjame pasar Benson"-ordeno ácidamente.

-"No, hasta que me escuches lo que te tenga que decir"-le dijo firmemente.

-"¿Y qué quieres decirme? Además Freddie no tengo tiempo, me llaman de la oficina"-dijo en su defensa, intentando seguir, pero Freddie lo impedía.

-"No iras, porque en realidad fue una mentira para que salieras"-le dijo rápidamente.

-"¿Qué hiciste que?"-le pregunto sorprendida.

-"Quiero decirte algo"-

-"Freddie no me impor…"-

-"¡ME GUSTAS!"-dijo interrumpiendo a Sam-"Si Sam, me di cuenta que me gustas desde hace tiempo, pero no lo aceptaba"-le dijo sinceramente, Sam quedo un estado de Shock, sin palabras, pero un rato después reacciono.

-"Lo siento Freddie, no apostare a tener algo contigo, perderías, como la apuesta que tuviste con Ted"-dijo, dejando a un Freddie sin palabras, y entonces se volvió a su clase dejando a un Freddie parado en el medio de unos de los pasillos de la escuela, Sam le dijo una verdad que cayó bien fondo en la conciencia de Freddie, sabía que lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que aposto en su contra, y ahora estaba seguro que tendría que cambiar eso, de una manera, asquerosa en cierto punto, pero sabía el castaño que podría funcionar, nada perdía intentándolo, excepto a Sam…

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Freddie esperaba ansioso, en el marco de la puerta de la clase de matemáticas, esperaba a Sam que cuando salió, Freddie la detuvo, tomando su brazo y la trajo hacia él, Sam al verlo, frunció el ceño y se soltó de la agarre.<p>

-"¿Quién demonios te crees, para tomarme así?"-pregunto furiosa con los dientes apretados.

-"Sam quiero que me escuches por favor"-pidió el castaño.

-"No"-demando en seguida, nuevamente Freddie la detuvo agarrando nuevamente el brazo, Sam furiosa, apretó el puño, y se giró para darle un golpe, pero Freddie hábilmente esquivo el golpe.

-"¡Sam! ¿Intentaste golpearme?"-pregunto.

-"No, es solo que mi puño quería tocar tu suave rostro"-dijo sarcásticamente, Freddie rodo los ojos, y soltó a Sam.

-"Te dejare tranquila, si me escuchas"-le recalco.

-"¿Y qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué te gusto? ¿Qué todo fue un error? ¿O qué?"-

-"Mira tiene todo el derecho de reclamarme"-

-"Ooohh te aseguro que no solamente tengo el derecho de reclamarte"-dijo molesta.

-"Entiendo que estés molestas, pero todo tiene una explicación"-se defendió el castaño.

-"¿Y qué tonta explicación quieres darme?"-le pregunto más molesta, Freddie fue consciente de eso.

-"La única explicación que te puedo dar, es que pensé que tu orgullo…"-

-"¿Qué mi orgullo es más grande que todo?"-pregunto, Freddie levemente asintió-"Pues te equivocaste"-le recrimino.

-"Lo sé, por eso te pido perdón por eso Sam"-le confeso.

-"Freddie, solo te voy hacer una pregunta"-Freddie la miro fijamente-"¿Por qué apostaste en mi contra?"-Freddie al escuchar esa pregunta agacho la cabeza.

-"Porque no te tenía confianza Sam"-le dijo casi en susurro pero lo suficiente como para que Sam escuchara, Sam se giró.

-"Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar"-dijo y se alejó el castaño, Freddie no hizo nada para impedirlo, sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, pero Freddie tenía algo más que hacer, ya cumplió su primer objetivo, ahora a cumplir el segundo objetivo, de esa manera se dirigió para el salón de Biología.

Carly, iba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela, con unas amigas, cuando Freddie apareció en escena, sus amigas lo miraban con compresión, toda la escuela creía que Freddie se salvó de ser expulsado, porque Sam al final confeso que era ella la culpable de todas las travesuras, pero se expandió el rumor que Freddie lo castigaron por haber ocultado el verdadero autor, y todo el mundo veía a Freddie como el chico bueno que por culpa de Sam, tenia que pagar las consecuencias, aunque Carly sabia la verdad de todo.

-"¿Carly, podemos hablar?"-le pregunto, parado frente a ella, obstruyendo el camino.

-"Chicas, me dejan solo con él"-pidió a sus amigas, ellas se alejaron dejando a los dos adolescentes solos, en los pasillos, cabe recordar que estaban en clases, y las chicas habían salido a favor de un profesor-"¿De qué quieres hablar Fredie?"-le pregunto.

-"Quiero pedirte un favor"-le pidió.

-"¿Qué favor?"-

-"Lleva a Sam a la entrada de la escuela, exactamente a las 2:25 pm, ¿podrías hacerlo?"-le pregunto.

-"¿Y para que quieres que la lleve?"-le pregunto Carly.

-"Solo hazlo, te lo agradecería mucho"-dijo girándose al lado opuesto de Carly, y empezó a alejarse de Carly.

-"Freddie…"-quiso llamarlo, pero ya estaba lo bastante lejos, como para reaccionar, ¿Qué estaría tramando Freddie? Era una pregunta que se hacia el castaño, pero ahora el punto era saber, si Carly ayudaría a Freddie, ¿Se merecía que lo ayude? No lo sabía, y pronto lo sabríamos.

* * *

><p>Aun sin estar muy segura, Carly decide hablar con Sam, quien estaba en sus asuntos en sus casilleros.<p>

-"Sam"-la llama.

-"Oh, hola Carly, ¿Recuerdas que hice con mi tocino? No sé si me lo comí antes o lo guarde"-decía poniendo su dedo en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando.

-"Eh no Sam, no recuerdo haber visto un tocino o algo parecido"-le dijo.

-"Bueno, lo encontrare después"-dijo cerrando su casillero.

-"Si claro, Sam quiero comentarte algo"-le dijo Carly.

-"Dime Carly ¿Qué sucede?"-le pregunto.

-"Hace unos minutos… Freddie"-Sam se tensó por tan solo escuchar ese nombre.

-"Si, ¿Y?"-

-"Bueno me pidió un favor"-dijo.

-"Carly ahórrate las palabras, no pienso perdonarlo… no de inmediato"-dijo no muy segura.

-"Es que no me pidió que te convenza que lo perdones"-le recalco.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto sorprendida-"¿Entonces?"-

-"Quiere que vayas a las 2:25 pm, a la entrada de la escuela"-le informo.

-"No tengo reloj"-dijo simplemente, girándose al contrario de Carly.

-"¿No vas a ir?"-le pregunto Carly.

-"No lo sé"-dijo simplemente, Carly no dijo más, hizo lo que pudo, todo dependía ahora de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Sam no sabía en verdad si ir o no, ya eran las 2:25 pm, a esta hora, era el cambio de periodo de clases, la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela se dirigían a sus respectivas clases de turno, Sam, tenía química, las odiosas químicas pero la aula, no necesariamente tenía que pasar por el pasillo de entrada a la escuela, pero aun así, ella se dirigía para allá, sin saberlo llego, pero dio a entender, que estar ahí era una tontería, así que de inmediato se giró, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.<p>

-"No Sam, por favor"-pidió el dueño de esa mano, Sam se giró para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos castaños como su cabellera, Freddie.

-"Mira, es una tontería que yo esté aquí, así que me voy"-sentencio la rubia.

-"Supuse que no me escucharías, así que pensé en otra manera que me perdones"-dijo alejándose de Sam.

-"¿Cómo?"-pregunto expectante.

-"Son las 2:27 pm, exactamente el minuto que pasa por las escaleras, el profesor Howard"-dijo Freddie dirigiéndose al lado del borde de las escaleras, y agarro una cuerda que estaba colgada.

-"¿Y? ¿Y qué estás haciendo con esa…"-pero en ese mismo instante aparece a regañientes el profesor Howard.

-"Perdóname Sam"-solo dijo el castaño para luego jalar de la cuerda, donde arriba de las escaleras había unos tachos de basura, se volcaron los tachos cayéndole encima toda la suciedad y basura de la escuela encima del profesor Howard, causando la carcajadas de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Sam, mientras Freddie miraba detenidamente a Sam, viendo lo hermosa que se veía riendo, y no sería como lo estuvo los últimos días.

-"¡Puckett!"-grito furioso, acusando la rubia.

-"Fui yo esta vez Sr. Howard"-confeso Freddie.

-"¿Benson?"-se sorprendió-"Hum no importa quien fue, pero esto es una porquería, tú Freddie Benson, ya que confesaste que fuiste el culpable de esta travesura, te llevare a la oficina del Director, y para que te den un castigo merecido"-escupió mas que molesto el Sr. Howard, Freddie le dedico una mirada a Sam y le guiño el ojo, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta la rubia que Freddie cometió su primera travesura por ella, y nada más que por ella.

Freddie fue enviado junto con el Sr. Howard a la oficina del director, mientras Sam los miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-"Sam, Sam, Sam ¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto la Carly llegando a donde se encontraba la rubia.

-"¿Dónde estabas Carly?"-le pregunto Sam.

-"La Srta. Briggs, nos retuvo, para hablarnos de lo malos alumnos que somos todos"-dijo Carly rodando los ojos-"Pero bueno ¿qué sucedió?"-pregunto.

-"Freddie…"-dijo simplemente, Carly no entendio.

-"¿Si Freddie que hizo?"-le pregunto, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-"Freddie hizo una travesura"-dijo al fin.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunto, luego vio la basura esparcida que había por el pasillo-"¿Freddie tuvo que ver algo en esto?"-le pregunto.

-"Si"-respondió.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Carly.

-"Para demostrar que de verdad quiere disculparse conmigo"-respondió.

-"Lo perdonaste ¿cierto?"-

-"No"-dijo.

-"Pero Sam, mira lo que hizo por vos y tu aun no…"-

-"Tengo algo que hacer"-dijo interrumpiendo a Carly, y salió disparando hacia la oficina del Director.

Mientras en la oficina del director, El profesor Howard exigia un castigo severo para Freddie.

-"… Y exijo, que este indisciplinado, sea castigado"-dijo muy firmemente.

-"Escúchame Profesor Howard, este chico, ya está castigado, no puedo ponerle otro castigo"-dijo tranquilamente el Director Franklin.

-"Perfecto, entonces expúlselo"-dijo simplemente.

-"¿Qué?"-se sorprendió Freddie.

-"Freddie, lo que has hecho fue muy grave"-dijo el Director Franklin dirigiéndose hacia Freddie-"Creo que el mejor castigo que te puedo dar es expul…"-

-"¡Fue mi idea!"-se escuchó decir desde la puerta, todos giraron hacia esa dirección.

-"¿Sam?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Niña, esto no es de tu incumbencia"-recrimino molesto el Señor Howard.

-"Cállese viejo calvo"-ordeno.

-"Sam ¿Cómo es eso que es tu idea?"-pregunto Ted.

-"Si, fui yo quien obligo a Freddie a cometer esa travesura"-mintió, y Freddie sabía que mentía.

-"No, eso no es…"-quiso decir Freddie.

-"Cállate Freddie"-ordeno Sam.

-"Bueno, por lo sucesos, mi decisión es…"-todos miraban expectante por el veredicto del Director-"Ambos estarás castigados una semana, después de clases"-dijo sonriéndole a ambos, ellos correspondieron a la sonrisa.

-"¿Qué? ¿Nada mas eso?"-escupió más molesto aun-"¡Míreme! Estoy cubierto de basura"-dijo alzando los brazos-"Esos chicos se merecen un castigo peor"-dijo más furioso.

-"Son adolescentes, y estoy seguro que estos dos ya aprendieron la lección"-dijo tranquilamente el Director de la escuela.

-"Usted es muy delicado con estos demonios"-dijo mientras se retiraba de la oficina murmurando maldiciones.

-"Mientras que ustedes…"-en ese mismo instante sonó la campana-"Sam ve a tu clase, y tu Freddie, quédate, limpiaras mi oficina"-ambos asintieron-"Y luego quiero verlos en el aula de castigo"-les dijo, y nuevamente ambos asintieron, Sam se retiró del aula, mientras Freddie aún seguía en la oficina.

-"¿Usted lo sabía?"-pregunto de repente el castaño.

-"¿Qué se, Freddie?"-pregunto.

-"Sobre los sentimientos de Sam"-dijo con simpleza.

-"No lo sabía, pero lo supuse"-dijo sonriendo, Freddie sonrió también.

-"Gracias"-dijo-"Bueno iré a traer mi instrumentos de limpieza"-dijo retirándose de la oficina del Director.

* * *

><p>Al final de la jornada escolar, Sam regresaba a la escuela para cumplir su castigo, seria así por un buen tiempo, Sam se sentía mucho mejor que antes, sabía que había hecho algo bueno, había protegido la travesura de Freddie, algo inusual, pero había pasado, y Sam se dio cuenta de porque hizo tal travesura, parecía que Freddie había aprendido a pasar de los años de Sam, llego a la escuela, y el Profesor Johnson estaba parado ahí en medio del pasillo.<p>

-"¿Profesor Johnson?"-se sorprendió la rubia al verlo.

-"Hola Sam"-la saludo.

-"¿Usted que hace aquí?"-pregunto sorprendida, pero feliz.

-"Bueno, el Profesor Howard, estaba indispuesto, debido a la cantidad de suciedad que había en zonas inexploradas, así que el director me encargo a mí la sala de detención"-dijo sonriente.

-"¿En serio?"-el asintió afirmativamente.

-"Ahora, Sam, vamos, solo faltabas tú"-le dijo, Sam lo siguió hasta la misma sala de detención que Sam conocía a la perfección, al entrar se sorprendió al ver que estaba casi deshabitada, casi por que Freddie estaba sentado en unos de los bancos del aula, Sam se adentró un poco más.

-"¿Por qué solo estamos nosotros dos?"-pregunto Sam.

-"Al parecer, fueron los únicos castigados de hoy"-dijo con simpleza, Sam miro a Freddie quien estaba, escribiendo algo al parecer en su cuaderno, Sam se le acerco.

-"Hola"-le dijo.

-"Hola"-dijo el castaño sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-"Iré, a revisar unas cosas, así que no hagan nada inapropiado"-dijo el profesor Johnson, retirándose del aula, dejando a ambos solos.

-"¿Freddie que te sucede?"-pregunto al fin Sam, Freddie la miro indeciso, hasta que reacciono, parándose de su asiento.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Freddie dejando confundida a Sam.

-"¿Por qué, que?"-pregunto.

-"¿Por qué te culpaste de todo?"-pregunto.

-"Porque… porque Freddie, tu protegiste mis travesuras por mucho tiempo y quería recompensarte"-dijo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Lo hiciste para protegerme?"-pregunto viendo al techo.

-"Si"-respondió viendo a otro punto fijo, al fin Freddie la miro, se veía tan tierna.

-"¿Qué le paso a tu orgullo?"-pregunto divertido, Sam sonrió y lo miro con su media sonrisa típica en él.

-"Es débil frente a un bobo"-respondió, lentamente ambos se estaban acercando.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y lo conozco?"-

-"Lo conoces mejor que yo"-le dijo sonriendo, ya estaban a pocos centímetros, pero se detuvieron a tal punto.

-"Estoy enamorado de ti Sam"-dijo Freddie.

-"Y yo de ti, tonto"-dijo Sam, y así lentamente se acercaron, hasta unir sus labios, en un tierno y primer beso en años, claramente ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro, solo que ninguno de estos dos tortolos se dio cuenta, el profesor Johnson, los miraba desde la ventanilla de la puerta, y sonriente dijo.

-"Al fin"-dijo en susurro para que no lo escucharan-"Al fin, gane la apuesta, bueno Ted paga"-le dijo el profesor Johnson, que estaba a su lado, viendo la escena.

-"Bien hecho, Profesor Johnson, al fin me ganaste en esta apuesta"-dijo mientras le daba su paga.

-"Te dije que uniría a esos dos antes que termine el año, y todo gracias que hable de sentimientos en mis clases, y eso ni siquiera está en el programa de la escuela"-dijo un sonriente Johnson.

-"Debería despedirte"-dijo divertidamente, pero luego centro su mirada a la parejita que estaba en el aula-"Pero esos dos, te tomaron mucho cariño y me odiarían si lo hago"-dijo sonrientemente.

-"Si, yo también les tome cariño, a mi dos experimentos"-dijo y la verdad, que todo el problema era una apuesta entre El director Franklin y el profesor Johnson, se le ocurrió esa idea, la primera vez que se enteraron de que Freddie no era culpable de nada de una travesura de Sam, pero él se culpó de todo, empezando creer que pronto estarían juntos, según el Director Franklin después de que termine el año y según el Profesor Johnson antes, y así apostaron y ellos dos están detrás de todo.

-"Pero tienes que aceptar que te ayude y mucho"-dijo Franklin.

-"Hay está bien"-dijo rodando los ojos dándole la mitad del pago, y todo esto ocurrió por que Freddie siempre está _**Protegiendo tus travesuras, **_Sam.

**FIN**

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, gracias de verdad por leer este fic, y espero que se de su agrado el final de este pequeño fic.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a las siguientes personas que me dejaron un review:  
><strong>

**JennMcFanSamy, Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's, Caaro13,  
><strong>

**Beto33, chico cj seddie, Pamela Fiction,  
><strong>

**ManiiNA, KeNiiNiiCoL, Zulemmita,  
><strong>

**SEDDIEnto, Seddieness15, Mega Ayu,  
><strong>

**Seddiemiobsesion, dandelion138, fatty rose malfoy,  
><strong>

**sebas li 2496, paty23jnd, Feiberina,  
><strong>

**Osita buguii, daydream2shneider6  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos, que leyeron este fic, espero mas de sus reviews, y hasta un proximo fic ;)  
><strong>

**Se despide:  
><strong>

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
><strong>


End file.
